A pop and it's gone
by Cooper101
Summary: First Merlin's troublesome cousin shows up, then his mother becomes ill and Gaius gets a cold and feels his age. Merlin has too many problems and is at breaking point. Will everything end happily? Or will Merlin break under every problem in Camelot?
1. The problems begin

**Hey guys/girls.**

**Please give my story a chance. Ok. That's all I ask. Give this fic a chance. Oh, and if you think that this fic should be a humour fic, then please tell me.**

**Here is the first chapter. Please review, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Merlin woke with a feeling. You know the feeling. That feeling where you know that something bad is going to happen. Merlin trusted this feeling. He knew that something bad was going to happen. He wished that he could stay in bed. However, Merlin was Merlin and being Merlin, he had a life, which he had to live... sooner or later. He got up and stretched his arms and legs. He then took off his nightshirt and put on his (only) day time shirt. He then put on some trousers and popped on his (only) shoes.

Merlin staggered towards the door. He stopped. That bad feeling had gotten worse. He shrugged it off and went to open the door. He stopped. That feeling had gotten worse. He pulled his hand back. It was less bad. He put his hand out to open the door. Most people would have gotten back into bed, but Merlin being Merlin, he opened the door to face the bad feeling.

He then wished he had gotten back in bed.

There in front of him was a boy. He had short brown hair and deep, dark blue eyes. The type that you could be searching in forever, and never find what you are looking for, and when you give up, you cannot find your way out. He wore a blue top and brown trousers and had some very tatty looking boots. His skin was white and pale, gently as snow.

This boy is called Phillip.

Phillip is Merlin's cousin.

Phillip is ten.

When Phillip is around, Merlin's trouble doubles.

When Phillip is around that then means he's around and staying.

And with Phillip, staying means two months or more!

"Phillip." Merlin crocked. He couldn't believe that his cousin was here.

"Merlin, I swear, if I knew that you would be here then I wouldn't have come, but your mother has to look after Blob. So, I get stuck here. With Gaius... And you."

"Who's Blob?" Merlin had no idea that his mum was looking after someone.

"Oh you know your cousin Flam's daughter."

"Didn't Flam die of child birth?"

"Yah. That's why your mum is looking after her, until someone close to Flam offers to raise Blob. Idiot." Phillip added on the end. Merlin just frowned.

"I didn't know that she named it Blob?"

"Oh, she didn't. Her real name is Barbra, but we call her Blob, because... Well, she is a blob." Merlin got that. Two years and does nothing.

"Why does my mother mum always get the bad jobs in this family? Poor her." Phillip nodded.

"By then way I'm here for three mouths." _What!_ "Oh, haven't you got to tend to Arthur. Idiot." Phillip smiled, evilly. This meant war. Merlin scowled at him and pointed his finger out at him.

"You." Merlin said darkly.

"Me." Phillip said darker.

Merlin was going to say a comeback, but remembered that Arthur would give him aloud of chores to do.

Merlin ran off leaving Phillip to his evil thoughts of how to make his life an even more of a living hell.

However, Merlin was a lot smarter than Phillip thought... Then again, maybe not, but he had a few new tricks.

Merlin skidded along the corridor, to get to the kitchens. He skidded in front of two servant girls, just missing them, saying sorry as he ran off. Luckily, the two servant girls knew Merlin (everyone knew Merlin) so, they knew that he was late and needed to get to Arthur.

In the kitchens Sandra, the head cook, was looking at the time candle. She knew that Merlin just about to burst through that door to get Arthur's breakfast. She picked the plant up and told no one to go near the door. Then, right on cue, Merlin burst through the door. He stopped and before he could say anything, Sandra pushed Arthur's breakfast into his hands and chucked him out the door, with a:

"Good reddens," she said with a smile on her face. Everyone knew that it was a joke, but still took it serious. However, when they left the kitchen, they couldn't help, but laugh at Merlin, and deep down, Merlin laughed at it too.

Merlin skidded along the corridor (again) to Arthur's chambers, trying not to drop his breakfast. He almost dropped an apple, but managed to catch it.

He ran to the door and burst in. Arthur jumped out of bed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Merlin stopped and looked around.

"You're still in bed?" Arthur was almost red in the face.

"Yes Merlin, it's too early you idiot." _I'm not an idiot. _Merlin thought darkly remembering what Phillip had said.

"I'm late you know. You just slept in." Arthur frowned then his mouth flung open.

"You idiot! This is your fault; you gave me too much wine last night!" _Oh great, what next. Oh, I know, it's my fault that Camelot is under attack by giant worms. No such thing as giant worms. _Merlin smiled evilly at his thought. Arthur. Giant worm. Arthur fights giant worm. Giant worm eats Arthur. Merlin giggled. Arthur stopped running around.

"What's so funny?"Merlin smirk grew.

"Nothing. Sire." Arthur shrugged it off. He hadn't noticed that Merlin was practise for Phillip. The eviller he can get the better. He needed to have the upper hand. Evil, smart, good pranks and a good choice of words should do the trick.

Oh, and giant worms.

Merlin giggled again. He was in love with his own mind. No. His evil side of his mind.

* * *

Merlin stumbled through the forest, carrying Arthur's hunting stuff. He had been sweating for almost two hours, and he was doing this just to kill time!

Merlin wished that they could go back. He had asked Arthur, but he said just two more minutes, which means two more hours! Phillip would make so much fun of him that Merlin just might kill him.

Merlin walked to keep up with Arthur and the knights. Arthur had found something to kill (again); Merlin really wished he knew what made Arthur want to kill! Arthur flashed his hand at Merlin. Merlin frowned. Arthur did it again. Merlin frowned even more. Arthur then grabbed him and pointed at him then at where the kill is.

He wanted him to go and flush out the kill.

Merlin turned to Arthur with a panicked looked on his face. Merlin was about to talk when Arthur put his hand over his mouth and chucked him forward. Merlin fell forward. He then stumbled to his feet. He couldn't go back, so he had to go forward and face the kill. Merlin gulped then walked forward. He was praying that it was just a dear or a rabbit.

Merlin walked forward and he saw the kill...

Arthur waited. Merlin took forever to walked only two meters. Arthur saw Merlin turn the corner. _Finally, _Arthur thought. Merlin is dead slow. He waited. Nothing. Waited. Nothing.

"Mother." Arthur's head pocked up. He looked at the knights. They then ran forward to have a look.

They turned the corner to find Merlin, a woman and a baby. The woman wore greyish, green dress that went so far down it covered her shoes. Was she even wearing shoes? She also had a headband on to keep her hair off her face. She had an old white face. She was old enough to be Merlin's mother, but looked a lot younger than Arthur's father. The baby wore a dirty white baby outfit, a one piece. The baby had normal white and brown eye.

To the knights, this was new. They hadn't met Merlin's mother, where Arthur had. The knights had always tried to image the boy's mother, but not like this. Arthur stepped forward and coughed, bringing both mother and son apart and back to the real world.

"Oh, um, Sire." Huith bowed, where Merlin just rolled his eyes. She was so embarrassing him.

"Oh, no need for that Huith. I think I might want to say sorry for nearly making you Camelot's dinner." He looked at his bow and arrow and hid it behind his back. The knights got the message and put theirs behind their backs, just in case Merlin wasn't happy.

Merlin smiled at this. They didn't want to upset him. AAAAWWWW. How sweet. He turned to his mother.

"What are you doing in Camelot mother?" Merlin asked, whistled playing with the baby.

"I'm here to see Gai-"

"Why?" You could hear that he cared. He was happy to see his mother, but if she was going to see Gaius then that wasn't good.

"I... Just haven't been feeling myself latterly." Merlin's eyes flicked from Blob, to his mother then to her stomach.

"Please don't tell me that you're pregnant."

* * *

Merlin and the others had gotten back five hours ago and had taken Huith to Gaius. Phillip was playing with Blob, while Merlin passed up and down. Phillip would normally make a joke or wind Merlin up, but this was his mother, Phillip didn't dare make a joke in a moment like this, unless he wanted to die for real.

Phillip remembered when Merlin came to stay with him and his father. One for his father's mates had gotten utterly drunk and had insulted Merlin's mother. Luckily, she wasn't there, but Merlin wasn't drunk and knew what he was doing! He grabbed the man's shoulders and kneed him in the crutch, then flung him out a window, in the bar, then jumped through the broken window and kicked the person in the head and walked off home as if nothing happened.

Phillip knew not to mess with Merlin on family matters. Even the one that are utter scum.

Like his father.

Phillips father wasn't exactly a role model. Well, in getting drunk and beating people in, then yes, but as a father bringing his son into the world. Then no. Phillips father didn't like Phillip. He thought that his son was a scrawny, smart-ass geek that was an easy target for robbers. Oh, how he was wrong. If only he knew that Phillips brains have done so much. However, that's all another story.

Gaius finally came down from Merlin's room.

"Well?" Merlin ran up to him. Gaius signed.

"Merlin, Phillip, come sit down over here." Merlin led the two boys and baby over to the bed, sat them down, and got a stall to sit on.

"The good news is that your mother isn't pregnant." Merlin and Phillip nodded. They were waiting for the bad news, because you can't have good news without bad news.

"However, she has depression. It's where you are sad, worried, confused and stressed at the same it. And you mother has got it." Merlin and Phillip looked as if they would cry.

Merlin cared for his mother deeply and had looked after her since he was old enough to look after himself. Phillip cared for Huith too. She may have not been his birth mother, but was kind like one and had always treated him like a son. He knew that he wasn't her son and never could be, but he like her. She was nice, kind, generous, loving and a proper mother. This couldn't be said for his father. Merlin had no idea how lucky he is to have a mother.

"She will get better right?" Phillip only asked the question, because it needed to be asked and that Merlin wasn't going to ask it. He was in shock too much.

Gaius signed.

"I don't know. I asked Uther and he has been very kind in giving us one of the free chambers. We are going to have to look after Blob in the mean time." Merlin and Phillip shook their heads to say that they understand.

Merlin got up and walked out of the room. He carried on walking. He didn't stop and he didn't look back. He walked out of the castle and sat down on the steps outside. It was raining. Winter. Have to love it. Merlin loves the rain. He looked up to the grey sky. In seconds, he was soaked. Merlin sat there and thought. One thing popped into his head.

_I should have stayed in bed._

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Hope it was good. Please review and give the next chapter a chance. Oh, and tell me if it should be a humour fic. **


	2. Just feeling my age

**Hey guys\girls. Hope you have enjoyed the other chapter. Here is chapter two, please review and enjoy **

* * *

Merlin woke up. He smiled to another day. He then remembered his mother, Blob and Phillip and stopped smiling. Merlin groaned. He got up and struggled to get dressed. Phillip had to share Merlin's room. Merlin almost tripped over him on his way out.

Merlin walked down into the main chambers of their room. Gaius was having fun trying to feed Blob. She was flicking the food back at him. Merlin laughed and took over for him. Blob quit liked Merlin – only when he gave her food though. Merlin giggled when she giggled. He loved to make children laugh and be happy.

He got up to eat his own food; he left Blob to play with the empty bowl. Then suddenly Gaius stumbled, he managed to grab the table to support him.

"Gaius!" Merlin was by his side in seconds. Gaius had never known that Merlin could move so fast. Then Phillip came running down.

"I heard a something, what happened?" both the boys looked at Gaius.

"Don't worry boys," Gaius stumbled over to a seat. "I've just got a cold." He signed."Just feeling my age." Merlin and Phillip exchanged worried looks. Just then, Blob was sick. Gray, mushy stuff was all over the floor. Merlin signed and went to clean it up.

"Oh, no Merlin I'll do it." Gaius went to clean it, but stumbled again and sat back down. Gaius signed as to say 'sorry'. Merlin smiled, very sadly. He signed.

He knew that things weren't going to get better anytime soon.

* * *

It had been three hours since what had happened that morning. People had asked if Merlin was alight. He just replied with a nodded and a sad smiled. No one knew that it was sad. Merlin couldn't tell them. He couldn't. He couldn't tell them that his mother has depression. He couldn't tell them that Gaius was ill, or that he had to look after Phillip and Blob.

He couldn't. He just couldn't.

He walked sadly to Arthurs chambers. He had to clean it top to bottom. He went in and saw the stat of it. Arthur's cloths were all over the floor; his armour was dumped in a corner, his bed sheets were in a mess, and he had left his food there to rot.

Merlin loved his job. No. He really did.

Merlin kneeled down on the floor and started to scrub, while he used his magic to make the bed, empty the chamber pot, clean the armour, dust and wash Arthur's cloths. Merlin scrubbed hard. He scrubbed and scrubbed and scrubbed.

Hang on. The floor isn't cleaning. What? It was going black. He looked into his bucket and stuck his hand in. He pulled out a small glass pot. It read in big letters:

_Ink_

Phillip!

When Merlin got his hands on him he'll, he'll...

Kill him!

Merlin signed. His live was going to get harder and harder. He got up and walked off to get another bucket, without ink in it.

* * *

Two hours later, Merlin finished. He looked at his work. He felt proud. That was his last chore. Merlin smiled and went to pick up his bucket, when Phillip came bouncing in.

"Merlin I found a giant worm." Phillip said running around Arthur's chambers waving a glass jar with a big worm in it. No. Giant worm. It was around 20 cm. However, Merlin didn't care, he just looked at Phillip then at Arthur's chambers.

Phillip was covered in mud, from head to toe. His shoes you could not see and his trousers were a fresh mud colour. His blue shirt had giant patches of mud on it. Phillip's face had mud up all of one side and on one of his eyebrows. You couldn't see his hands they were so muddy.

As for Arthur's chambers, mud was everywhere. Muddy footprints were all over the floor and mud had somehow been flicked onto the wall. Phillip had knocked over a chair and messed up Arthur's bed from when he jumped on it. He had also put his hands on Arthur's armour. Phillip also knocked over two vases and had tossed Arthur's CLEAN laundry on the floor, making it dirty. Merlin looked at Phillip with mouth open and a look of shock on his face. He had spent two hours cleaning Arthur's chambers – and Phillip had destroyed it in two minutes! Phillip was smiling at him, then frowned and looked around the room and he bit his lip.

"I. Spent. Two. Hours. Cleaning. Everything in this very room!" Merlin said very calmly, but you could tell he was mad. I mean mad!

"Oooppps."

"Oooppps. Is that all you can say. Oooppps? I'll make you look like Oooppps when I get my hands on you!" Merlin shouted. Phillip screamed and ran. Merlin chased after him.

He was going to kill him no matter what.

* * *

Arthur and his father were walking towards Arthur's chambers to celebrate their peace treaty with branah. Uther was looking forward to spending some time with his son. Arthur knew what they would do. Sit back have a goblet of wine and talk father to son. Get Merlin to get them some wine and let him have the afternoon off.

Arthur smiled as is father told another joke. They entered Arthur's chambers to find something odd.

"Oh, hello sires. Say hello Fish." Merlin said, nudging a boy of around ten.

"Hello." He said, sound tired. Merlin nudged him a little harder this time.

"Say it properly Fish." The boy looked and sadly smiled.

"Hello sires." He said, sadder. Merlin smiled.

"Good boy." He ruffled the boy's hair with his foot. Arthur looked t his father who looked at him.

"Eeerrr, Merlin? Why is a boy doing your job? And why is he called Fish?" Merlin frowned then smiled.

"Well, you see Phillip here, who I call Fish, because he calls me Idiot, Is doing my jobs, because I spent two hours cleaning everything from top to bottom. Then he comes in here destroys everything, just to show me a giant worm. Therefore, I made him clean it all up. Isn't that right _Fish." _Phillip nodded, Merlin smiled.

"Right... Is he done?" Merlin looked at Phillip then around the room. He nodded.

"Yep. Do you want us to go?"

"Yes, but go get use a bottle wine first."

"Can't." Arthur frowned. He hadn't noticed that Uther was watching and taking this all in. Arthur moved over to his bed and sat down to change his boots, while Uther took a seat at the polished table.

"Why not?"

"I have unfinished busses to attend to." He gave an evil look at Phillip, whose eyes widened and stumbled to his feet backing away.

"You said if I cleaned up you would back off." Phillip said pointing his finger at him.

"No. You said you'd clean up. I said nothing about not killing you afterwards!"

"But..."

"But what? I said didn't I, that when I get my hands on you I'll make you look like 'Oooppps' when I get my hands on you!" Phillip screamed again and ran from the room for dear life.

"Come here. I'm going to kill you!" Merlin ran after him. He was going to ram him into the ground, feed him to crocodiles, strangle him, burn him alive then turn his asses into glass then shatter him all over again.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Please review, it doesn't hurt too. Even if it's "I read your story and thought it was rubbish." That'll do.**

**Please review.**


	3. Ya now know

**Hey. Hope you have enjoyed the other chapters.**

**Here is chapter three, enjoy.**

* * *

Merlin jumped over Phillip's cloths, which he just left on the floor outside his bedroom door. Merlin pushed a bowl in front of Blob. He picked up Phillip's and his dirty, empty food bowls and put them in the sink. He then put water on top. He looked at the table. One of Gaius exspertments was frothing. What did Gaius say? Don't let it froth! Merlin dropped the bucket, spilling water everywhere. Merlin waved his hand over it and tried to have a look, but Blob threw her food at Merlin's face, covering him in it.

Phillip then came down dressed, he tripped over his cloths and ended up throwing his books across their chambers. One book hit a glass test tube. It smashed into a million pieces. Merlin signed angrily. He went to clean it up when Blob was sick. Phillip moved out of the way, but it landed all over Phillip's cloths. Merlin stared to pull his hair out. Just then, something of Phillip's exploded. It sent red sparks flying and landed on the bed, Phillip's clothes, Blob's sick and the sink. They then caught alight. In other words, burst into flames smock flying high. Phillip looked at Merlin and Merlin looked at Phillip.

They then screamed for dear life.

Merlin grabbed some water and started to try to put it out. Phillip grabbed a damp cloth and tried to put it out. Blob was just laughing at all of this.

"Shut up Blob. AAAHHH Phillip put it out!" Merlin ordered.

"I'm trying... woh; I never knew baby sick could catch fire." Merlin stopped. He walked over and looked at the flames on Blob's sick.

"Neither did I. That is cool... PUT IT OUT!" Merlin shouted again. They both started jumping on it. Their shoes then caught fire. They took them off and threw them. They then exploded and set more things on fire.

The flames pilled high. Merlin couldn't believe that they hadn't died from the smoke, or that no one had smelt or heard them.

The two boys desperately tried to put the flames out. They poured water on it. They flicked it with damp cloths they did everything they could.

Nothing worked.

Merlin then threw his cloth on the floor. He closed his eyes and whispered some words.

"Upt tuo het rife hatt si veerreehw." Suddenly the fire stopped. It slowly went out. Blob looked and Merlin and smiled, as if to say, "do it again." However, Merlin was not doing it again.

Just then, Gaius came in – with a walking stick. He looked up. He was about to ask what had happened, but Merlin got in there first.

"Please say that I can see my mum, please." Gaius said nothing, but nodded.

* * *

Merlin sat on the end of his mother's bed. His mother Smiled at her worried son. She loved the way that he cared deeply. She also cared for him. She could see that this was breaking him. Has he even told anyone? She didn't know. He cared. He really did. She also knew that one day that the fact that he cared would get him killed. However, dying because you cared is better than dying because you did something stupid, and Merlin was very stupid.

Merlin held his mother's hands in his. No one knew if she would live or die or walk. Merlin wished he could use magic, but his mother refused and so did Gaius. They didn't want trouble.

"You're doing well Merlin. Very well my boy." Merlin looked up.

"But you're not. I want you to be better." Hunith smiled at her boy.

"What we want and what we get are two different things." Merlin stared into his mother's eyes. A tear ran down his face.

"Oh, didn't cry Merlin. Come here." Hunith brought her son into a hug. Merlin put his hands around her waist and put his head on her chest. He curled his legs up into a ball and cried. Hunith one arm around him and the other behind his head to hold him there.

"Ssshhh, Ssshhh, there, there it's alright, it's alright." She kissed the top of his head and ruffled his hair quickly and lightly.

"Everything's going to be alright." Merlin let go and looked up.

"I'm the one that's meant to be telling you that." Hunith smiled then brunt him back into a hug.

They stayed like that for half an hour nearly then Merlin left to do as Arthur said.

He wasn't going to tell Arthur about this. So, how was he going to explain not showing up for half the morning?

* * *

Merlin had to find Arthur, he needed something to take his mind off...Well, everything.

He knew that Arthur would be training with the knights. Merlin walked round the whole castle until he came to the training field. Arthur was going to flip at him. However, it may take his mind off things. If so, he didn't care. If dying meant taking his mind of everything then he'd do it.

He walked towards Arthur, ready for what was coming next. Arthur looked up and saw him.

"Where have you been?" He kept his voice calm, but you could tell that he was beyond mad. You could tell by the way he almost spat on Merlin's face.

"I've...I've... I've been busy." Arthur didn't believe him.

"Doing what?" He spat that time. Some new knights snorted from behind them. Merlin never liked new knights. Not until they were his friends. Some still didn't like him, but he didn't care.

"Gaius chambers caught fire and I was told to clean it up."

"Liar. Yes, Gaius chambers did set alight, but I saw Phillip and Gaius cleaning it up. You were nowhere. Phillip is too young to clean up after a fire has just happened and Gaius is One: Old and Two: ill. Didn't you think?"

"They said they would and-" Arthur put a hand up to silence him.

"A good three hours in the stocks should do it. You were incredibly selfish, big headed and an idiot. Three things, three hours." Merlin's face went red. He burst.

"Why should you care? You're an arrogant, bigheaded, selfish, clotpole of a prat! This is me and my family's busyness. So, stay out of it." Merlin calmed down at the end. He then and only then did he realise what he had done.

"Four things, four hours." Merlin just stood there as some knights came and took him to the stocks.

He deserved the stocks.

However, it wasn't his fault he was losing it.

Wasn't his fault.

Is it?

Merlin was dragged over to the stocks and was out in free willingly. The knights then left, but one of them said:

"Meet me and my guys by the hill at five." He then walked off.

Within those four hours, Merlin had been tickled by the local kids, had food thrown at him, had rocks thrown at him, spent one hour of it in the rain (stupid winter) and then just talked about everyone's problems.

No one seemed to like Merlin within those four hours.

The kids, who normally loved Merlin, threw food and rocks at him. He was ok with the food, they have a good laugh about that, but the rocks were knew. They said stuff like "Old mad hatter" and "Child killer" and his favourite "Elf boy."

They tickled him just to annoy him. They wanted to know what an angry Merlin was like.

In the rain, Merlin was happy. No one hurt him. He liked the rain. He loved storms. Merlin remembered an old saying that Merlin lived by.

_The storm before the dream._

This meant that something bad was going to happen then something good. That's what rain and storms meant to Merlin. He smiled like a mad man in the rain.

Then the last hour – he was hated. This is when they threw rocks at him. He saw Gwen walk by. When she saw him, she looked down and walked a little faster. Then Morgana came back from her ride. She knew that he was there, but ignored him. He knew that she would be back to question him.

He was let out at around three in the afternoon.

As he walked back to his chambers, people gave him dirty looks. No one liked him.

He entered his chambers to find Arthur, Gwen and Morgana. They turned to face him. They didn't look happy.

"Why Merlin? Why?" Arthur spoke. He could tell that Morgana and Gwen didn't have the guts to speak to him.

They all hated him.

They all didn't trust him.

They all thought that he was the bad guy.

Do one bad thing, one bad thing and they didn't trust you.

_Some friends. _Merlin though.

"As I said Arthur. It's none of your business." He tried to walk past them to get cleaned up, but Morgana stepped in his way.

"I think it is, Merlin." Morgana's voice sound as cold as ice and as gentle as poison. Her face was emotionless and pale. Merlin just ignored it and pushed past. He went over to the table and pored a bowl of water and started to clean himself.

"Merlin we're talking to you." Morgana protested.

"Well good for you Morgana, because I'm not." Morgana's mouth flew open.

"How dare you speak to me like that yo-"

"Yes Morgana le Fay, I do dare. Now I'm not in a good mood so for you sake you might want to back off!" Morgana's face looked sad. Her eyes were teary and Merlin was not going to say sorry. Morgana stepped down. She learnt her lesson.

Arthur however hasn't.

"Merlin what the hell is wrong with you. Look at Morgana –"

"Do I have too?" Merlin said. Morgana put her hand to her mouth. Gwen bought her into a hug. Morgana cried into Gwen's shoulder. Merlin didn't care and Arthur went red in the face.

"Now look at her, look what you've done! Don't you care? Don't you –" Arthur went off about a load of things. Don't you care? Don't you think? What's going on Merlin? What's wrong? What's making you act like this?

Merlin flipped when he got to that question. He flipped.

"Act like this? Act like this? You're making me act like this. You chuck me in the stocks for four hours and ignore me and you think it's alright to come in here a treat me like this? I'm a human you know. You came here and think you can do as you please... This is my home! You could have asked me what was wrong, but no... You're all too stupid. Anyway, there was no point, because I wouldn't have told you anyway!" Merlin then ran up too his room and slammed the door behind him.

Gwen, Morgana and Arthur just stared at the door. They then left.

They could tell that they weren't wanted.

Or liked.

* * *

It was almost five.

Merlin said he'd meat the knights at the hill.

The hill was a hill. A hill that was very steep and very dangerous. The kids in Camelot had a game called Mummer boarding. It's where you got a piece of wood, climb to the top of a hill, stand on it and then go down on it. Merlin could do this easy, he'd done it with the kid's loads of times. However, not even Merlin had done the hill.

The knights had told everyone... Well, every kid in Camelot. Everyone was there. Merlin could name every child there. He walked up to the knights. He wasn't told to bring his bored, but this was the hill, he was going to needed it.

"Right, idiot, listen good. You mummer the hill. Got it?" Merlin nodded. He had nothing to lose. He had been wanting to mummer the hill.

He looked at it. He took a deep breath and started to walk towards it.

Kids tried to stop him as he went. Merlin never knew they cared especially after they called him names and threw rocks at him. Merlin just shrugged him off. He reached the bottom of the hill and started to climb. Ema adored Merlin. She was a quiet girl who never spoke and was six. She watched Merlin climb the steep hill. Merlin suddenly slipped. Everyone gasped. This was suicide and watching it was worse.

Ema could take it no more. She loved Merlin like a brother. She ran. She ran for Camelot. She ran for Fish.

She ran for Phillip.

Ema ran and ran and ran. Until she saw Camelot. She ran more. She had never run so much in her life.

She burst through the gates and pushed through the people. She saw Phillip on the grass looking for worms. She ran up to him, grabbed him and pulled him to his feet. She stared Phillip in the eyes for a moment then Phillip understood. He ran. He ran for Arthur. He could do something. Phillip ran into the castle and headed straight for Arthur's chambers. He wasn't there. Phillip ran to the training area. Not there.

Meeting. Merlin said something about a meeting. Phillip knew where the main hall was. He ran for it. He climbed the stairs and ran down the corridor and up more stairs. Phillip was almost there. He reached the doors. He didn't bother asking to go in. He just did. He burst into the main hall. Gasps filled the room. All eyes were on him.

"Arthur!" Phillip shouted, running up to him.

"Fish? I mean Phillip? What do you want? Is Merlin trying to kill you again? What did you do?" _Prat, _Phillip thought._ This guy asks too many questions._

"Merlin's going to Mummer The Hill. He won't listen to anyone you got to do something, please." All Arthur had to do was look at Gwen and Morgana to know the answer. They then ran for the hill.

Uther didn't bother even calling them back. He knew that he wouldn't get an answer.

They burst out of the castle quickly. Morgana went to get horse.

"No Morgana, we won't have time." Just then, Phillip came running past.

"Hurry up, he'll be at the top by now." They all ran after Phillip, pushing through the crowds of people.

Back with Merlin, he was at the top. He put the bored down and stood on it. He looked out at the kids.

"Don't do it Merlin you'll get hurt." Someone shouted from bellow.

"Shut up idiot. If he brakes a bone or two it ain't are problem." Shouted one of the knights.

_Not an idiot. _Merlin thought. _I'm not an idiot._

Merlin leaned forward and the bored went down...

It all happened too fast.

Merlin was flying down the hill. He was swooping through trees and jumping over rocks, it was perfect. Merlin had never felt more alive...

And that's how he could die...

The hill was too steep. The bored picked up speed. He was going as fast as 10 horse all put together. He saw a rock that curved up like a ramp. Merlin couldn't move his bored. He went flying up the rock. The bored hit the ground a broke into a million pieces. Merlin however, went flying. He landed in a tree, around ten meters from the bottom of the hill. When he landed, it took him a few seconds to remember what had just happened. Merlin (sadly) remembered everything. He wished that he hadn't. Merlin climbed to the edge of the tree too let everyone know that he was alright. Everyone was looking at him. The knights had done a runner and Merlin soon saw why.

Arthur, Gwen and Morgana were at the bottom of the tree.

Merlin had, had enough. He just wanted to wake up from this nightmare.

"Merlin you idiot." Arthur said. He wasn't concerned about him. He was angry at him.

"Merlin what's going on with you? Gaius says it's not his place to tell us." Gwen said. Merlin liked Gwen now. She cared.

"What on earth is going through your head Merlin?" Morgana said.

"My mother's got depression." Merlin just said it. He had too. He had enough of keeping it to himself. "And we don't know if she's going to get better."

Everyone stared at Merlin.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Gwen asked.

"Because I didn't want people to treat me differently just because of it." Arthur helped Merlin down.

They then took him back to Camelot. He was happy to be home. The first thing he did was tell Arthur, Gwen and Morgana everything.

Well... maybe not the fact that he used magic to put the fire out.

* * *

**Well?**

**Please review next chapter up as soon as I can **


	4. Nan and Pop

**Hey, hope you enjoyed the other chapters. Please can you review, no one is reviewing so, please review.**

* * *

Merlin woke up late. Arthur had given him the day off. Yesterdays actions started it. First, Arthur had people bring food from the kitchens, then people bring some firewood and then some people came and gave them some nice, new, soft pillows and bed sheets. Merlin had never had such a good night's sleep, and even though Phillip was sleeping on the floor, he was still asleep, it was that comfortable.

Merlin liked the fact that he had nice things, but – he didn't like the fact that everyone was being nice to him just because of his mother and Gaius.

Merlin groaned and got up. Still half-asleep Merlin tripped down to the main part of his chambers. He found breakfast already ready. He sat down, picked up his spoon and was about to eat, when he realised something.

Breakfast was ready. Gaius was still asleep on his bed, Phillip was asleep, Gwen would be working for Morgana, Morgana would be getting dressed and Arthur is a prat and wouldn't come and make breakfast. He couldn't cook. So who made breakfast? He looked up and then wished he stayed in bed – again.

"Hello Merlin. Nice of you to join us in the living." Merlin's mouth flung open.

"Nan."

"Now, now dear, he's been through a bit."

"Pop." Merlin couldn't believe it. Phillip's gran and granddad were here. Nan and Pop are in there sixties, just a bit older than Gaius is. They were great gamblers and loved golf (even though they couldn't play it right).

Nan was sixty-seven and had nice, short brown curly hair. She also had brown eyes. She wore a green dress with a pinkie, grey jumper on top. She wore blue sandals. She was what Morgana would call a fashion no, no.

Pop was sixty-eight. He had short grey hair and wore glasses. He had a white top on and a light blue jumper on, with brown trousers. He had nice shiny brown shoes.

Both of the old people were utter trouble and they were the last thing anyone needed. Especially now.

"What... What are you doing here?" Merlin had to ask.

"Well, we heard that you needed some help. Therefore, we're going to do the basics that Gaius would do. Feed you, make sure you've cleaned properly and help you through this problem." Pop nodded.

Merlin knew Nan and Pop, so he knew not to eat the food that Nan made. He looked at the food, and then pushed it away.

"Not hungry thanks." Merlin said.

"Oh, now look what you did Pop. You made him upset about his mother. Come here." Nan went for the kill. She "hugged" Merlin to make him feel better. Not really. Merlin felt like he was being squeezed to death.

Phillip then came down. He sat down then looked up and saw Nan and Pop. He mouthed at Merlin _tell me later why they're here._ Phillip's eyes then widened when he realised that Nan was hugging Merlin and scooted his chair away.

"Eeerrr, am I disturbing something?" Everyone came back to real life and looked at the door. Arthur stood there. How embarrassing.

"Eeerrr, no you weren't. What do you want?" Nan then hit him over the head.

"Ow!"

"That is no way to treat a Prince Merlin. I'm sorry sire, please excuse my nephew, he's very rude."

"Nan!" This was so embarrassing.

"Right, well, Merlin can you work for me today?" Merlin was about to say yes, but...

"No he will not sire. I do not know you have heard about his mother or not, but Merlin is deeply down about it. He shall not be serving you today." Merlin's mouth flung open. This was so not fair.

"Now that's settled we should be off. See you boys later. Do what Gaius says and behave."

"Speak for yourself." Merlin muttered under his breath. Nan and Pop then left. On her way, Nan gave Arthur an evil glare. Merlin and Phillip just stared at the open where Nan and Pop had just walked through.

"Do you want the extremely alcoholic wine now or later?" Merlin turned his head towards Phillip, still with his mouth open.

"Later Phillip, later. I think I can last. I hope." Arthur just stared at the two boys and wish he could understand them.

* * *

Merlin walked through the castle, glade to be at work again. Phillip was outside digging for worms (he seems to think that there are giant worms in the mud of Camelot), Gaius was (slowly) getting better, Nan and Pop were nowhere to be seen (just the way he liked them), his mother was still ill (he hid his sadness) and he was trying to live with life's problems.

It was always him. He had to live with everyone's problems on his shoulders. Merlin shook his head and carried on walking. He turned the corner and stopped.

Clara tosh.

Clara tosh was Sir Frinders daughter. She had long beautiful brown hair and sparkling brown green eyes. She wore a summer yellow dress and her shoes... No one knew if she wore any, because you couldn't see her feet, and when she ran, she ran so fast that you couldn't tell if she was wearing any. When she walked her hair bounced in the air, making any man weak at the knees. She walked so gracefully, you couldn't help but stare. She always smelt of blossomed roes and when she gave you a hand to help you, her touch was a genital as a snow. Everything about Clara tosh was too good to be true. Underneath all this beauty was something else. Clara hated men. Especially ones that dribble over her. She just wants to be treated like everyone else. Sadly, everyone treats her like a royal and all the men trip over their own feet. Sometimes she likes it because it looks stupid, but she mostly hates it.

Merlin treated her as if they were the same. However, Merlin was in such a vulnerable mood, he just couldn't help but act like the rest of the men do.

Trip over their own feet.

Merlin fell to the floor and landed face first. Pain rushed threw his noise as blood started to ooze out of it. Merlin felt dizzy. He lifted himself up a bit with his arm, but his vision was a bit fuzzy. When his vision was starting to get better, the first thing he saw was Clara's face, smiling down at him.

Smiling. Merlin liked it when she smiled.

"Icouldn'thelpstaring." He mumbled to her. She frowned then worked it out.

"Who are you and what have you done with Merlin?" She lifted him to his feet. It felt a bit funny to be standing up, but soon got the hang of it.

"Nothing," he mumbled. "Just a bit vulnerable at the moment." He said, trying to make it clear of what he was saying. Clara laughed and then gave him a bit of cloth to clean his noise up. Merlin took it with a thank you.

"So, you know who you're going to vote for?" Merlin pursed. Vote? Oh yah, the servantry.

Each year a group of nobles and knights fight over who should do their job and run the servants and think of punishments for them. Clara's father had been it five years in row until Janna won last year just before Merlin had come to Camelot. Janna was getting old and didn't stand much of a chance against Clara's father. She was still putting up a fight, but everyone knew she was going to lose. Sir Frinders was jumping at the moment. Sir Frinders had a very good speech and would win everyone over, but behind that wonderful speech was nothing nice. Clara had warned Merlin about the punishments he had for servants and after she had told him, he felt like killing himself. That is why Merlin was voting for Janna, no matter what.

"Well, um, I haven't really thought about it. What about you? You get a vote don't you?" Clara nodded. She didn't look happy.

"What's wrong?" Merlin forgot about his problems, he never liked seeing his friends unhappy.

"Well, my father has got his head in the clouds about winning and becoming the head of punishments for the servants. He hasn't been spending time with me, and it's my birthday in two weeks and I bet you he will be too busy with his job and all to remember my birthday and me. I just want a father that will home in time for tea." She signed.

Merlin understood where she was coming from. Merlin had used to dream about his father, he wish he had one, but if they weren't his real birth father then they were out the door. Merlin had also had the same problem with his uncle once. His uncle was so into his work he didn't even notice that he was dying where he stood, until Merlin collapsed over. Merlin shook his head at the memory. Why did it always have to happen to him? Why?

Clara woke him up from his flashback.

"...But I will be voting for Janna. All the way. It's nice to know that it's just the servants and some of the nobles that will be bothering to show up. If it were the King then Janna wouldn't stand a chance. Father would get the King's vote just by saying one word."

"More like three." _I hate magic. _Merlin thought darkly to himself.

"Pardon?" Merlin snapped his head up.

"Nothing. I better get going. See ya."

"Ya and Merlin?" Merlin stopped and spun on his heels to face her. "Try not to stare at me and trip over your feet. You do have feet remember." She smiled. She was so mocking him.

It cheered him up.

Right up.

"Yah I do. I also have two arms, eyes, ears and nostrils."

"Ew! MERLIN!" She took her shoe off and threw it at him. She missed. Merlin ran down the corridor as if his life depended on it. Which it does.

Merlin smiled. Nothing had changed.

* * *

Merlin walked back towards his chambers. The only thing Arthur needed was Merlin to clean his room. Arthur had just been fed up with that bootlicker of a servant.

Merlin happily walked towards his chambers to get a little extra sleep. He found Gaius out of bed.

"Shouldn't you been sleeping?" Gaius spun round and jumped at the sound of Merlin's voice. He dropped some bottles in the prose. Merlin quickly whispered some words and the bottles stopped before they hit the ground. Merlin put them back onto the table.

"Thank you my boy and I'm feeling a bit better. Not fully better, but good enough to work." Merlin smiled. It was good to see that Gaius was better.

Things were finally looking up.

Just then, Nan and Pop came through the door. They looked as if they had just been in a fire. They bother hand black patches on their clothes and faces and smelt like fire.

Merlin might have spoken too soon.

"What happened?" He asked, dreading the answer.

"Well, we left earlier to go and play some golf." Pop started, positively.

"But then we hit a couple of balls and one went in a stable and blew up." Nan said, finishing negatively.

Merlin just stood there mouth open.

He should have stayed in bed – again.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. Next chapter up a.s.a.I.c (As Soon As I Can).**


	5. Saveing everyone, but me

**Hey guys/girls. Here is chapter five, enjoy.**

* * *

Merlin awoke to a burning smell. He looked over to Phillip's bed. He was gone. Merlin sleepily signed and got up to go see what he was up to.

Merlin stumbled down the stairs, rubbing his eyes. He looked up to see that Phillip was stirring a giant caldron.

"Finally my precious." Phillip then threw his head back a laughed evilly. Merlin laughed drawing attention to himself.

"What are you Hhhm? An evil sorcerer planning to take over Camelot? Well, you'll just end up on the chopping block like the rest." Phillip signed and rolled his head.

"No you idiot. I'm making a remedy to kill giant worms. You do know that if Camelot doesn't do something now then within six – to - eight mouths Camelot will be fighting giant worms! I'm just saving you all the trouble." Merlin rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Yah, don't expect a "thank you" or anything, cuz, you won't get one, even off me." Phillip rolled his eyes – again.

"I know that, but we are Emrys, we do stuff out of the kindness of our hearts –"

"What hearts?"

"Shut up!"

"Make me."

"Right." Phillip grabbed a pillow and lunged for Merlin. Merlin rolled his eyes at Phillips million mistakes.

One; he gave the game away by saying "right." Two; he used too much body language. Three; he lunged. Four; he jumped over the table when he should have rolled under a hit him in between his legs instantly making him grab that area so he could then hit Merlin in the face and knock him back into the bed. Five; he's younger than Merlin. Six; he always thought that he was right and never wrong – Phillips biggest weakness. Seven; Merlin was smarter than he looked. Eight; Merlin moved faster than Phillip.

As Phillip jumped over the table with a pillow in his hand he landed on the floor took two steps and would have hit Merlin, but Merlin moved faster than Phillip did and grabbed his waist and spun hi forwards and quickly threw him onto the bed, taking the pillow off Phillip at the same time.

Phillip hit the bed with such force the bed broke. The bed broke in a puff of dust. Phillip was coughing and splattering. The dust soon cleared and Phillip looked around the room to find that Merlin had disappeared. Phillip looked up at the table to see the pillow up right with writing on it. It read:

_Nice try Fish, but I am smarter than that._

_Your death is not my problem._

_Merlin._

Phillip frowned. The door suddenly opened and Nan and Pop came through. Nan dropped her basket.

"Phillip," she shrieked. "What on earth have you done to Gaius's chambers?" Phillip looked around.

The bed was broken, bottles had been knocked onto the floor, a piece of cloth was on fire, there was dust everywhere, Blob had been sick on the floor again and the sick had caught alight again, everything was a mess and Merlin was nowhere to been seen.

Phillip hit his head on the edge of the bed.

"How did he do it?" Phillip muttered under his breath.

* * *

Merlin walked through the castle towards Arthurs chambers. It had been five hours since he had gotten Phillip into trouble and Merlin was still proud of it. Merlin turned the corner, but founded himself being pulled backwards into the nearest chambers.

The door slammed shut and Merlin found himself being pinned to the door. The person that had snatched Merlin into the room was now face to face with him. Merlin was breathing in the other person breath. The other persons breath smelt of honey. The person was pinning Merlin to the door by putting one hand on his right shoulder and his/hers hand on his left wrist which was being pushed hard into his hip.

It took Merlin a split second to take all this in. He looked up and was locked with a pare brown green eyes.

"I'm going to need your help." Clara Tosh always had a funny way of getting the message across, and help was always the hardest.

* * *

Merlin was standing up next to the table thinking of a plan.

The plan that was going to get Clara a Father home in time for dinner. Merlin really had bigger problems than Clara's. However, she had asked nicely... In an odd way, but still – at least she asked.

Clara was pacing up and down her room. If anyone caught them together in Clara's bedroom – stuff will fly across the castle quicker than you can say _Love. _Merlin didn't want any of the servants to get the wrong idea – well, they'd all find it hard to believe that Merlin had slept with someone – which he hasn't!

Merlin thought hard. His mind was so clouded. His mother, Gaius, Phillip, Arthur, Gwen, Morgana, Nan, Pop, Clara, Janna, himself! Merlin was in for a ride and a half. Something then hit Merlin. To someone else it would just be stupid, but it was the only chance Clara had – and Janna.

Merlin grabbed a piece of paper and started to draw out his plan. Clara had noticed that Merlin had, had an idea. She quickly walked over and hovered over Merlin's shoulder, desperate to know what the plan was.

Merlin quickly finished.

Merlin's plan:

_Get Janna back in the game. Make the other servants vote her. That way your father doesn't get the job. You get a dad home in time for dinner and I don't get seriously punished (when I do something wrong)._

_Happy days _

Clara looked at Merlin.

"'Happy days?'" Merlin frowned.

"Let's see your plan." Clara signed.

"It's the only hope we've got. Let's do it." Clara picked up a piece of paper and started to draw.

It was a stupid question to ask what she was doing. She was making a poster. A poster saying vote Janna and all the rest. Clara's father had loads up. A hundred a five to be precise, Merlin had counted on day when he was bored. Merlin picked up a piece of paper and started to draw.

It felt odd to work with Clara like this. What they were doing is something Clara had never done before. Neither had Merlin.

Helping.

They were helping each other. Merlin was helping Clara with her problem and Janna, Gwen, the servants, Morgana, Uther, Gaius and Arthur.

He knew this because he had done the maths. By helping Janna win, she wins; Clara then gets a father home in time for dinner. He helps Gwen because she then doesn't get a punishment (if Clara's father won) and he saved Uther by saving him from Morgana, who would have shout like hell at him for letting such a punishment exist, and he save Morgana shouting at Uther, which she would then get thrown in the cells. In addition, he saved Arthur because he would have argued with Uther because of what would have happened to Gwen and him. Last, he would help Gaius because he wouldn't have to tend to so many people.

It all worked out well.

He helped everyone else and saved the day...

However, who was going to help him with his problems...

* * *

**Review please...**


	6. Fighting hard, but still losing badly

**Hey guys/girls.**

**Hope you've enjoyed the other chapters and thanks for reviewing.**

**Also I make mistakes because I'm dyslexic, so give me some credit for this story (and my other ones).**

**Here's chapter six enjoy **

* * *

Merlin and Clara had put up at least two hundred posters. Janna didn't know that they were helping. They were going to tell her sooner or later...

More like later, since she didn't want any help.

Merlin walked along the corridor to Arthur's chambers (he was going to kill Merlin).

Merlin really didn't care though.

Merlin's mind was on something else. Something he wanted to forget about. That something was his mother.

He couldn't get her out of his head. He needed to see her, but Gaius said that they couldn't, because her depression might be contagious. Gaius said that he was stupid not to check when he first saw her. Merlin wished so hard that he could see her, contagious or not contagious. He was just a boy without his mother. A lost boy wishing he had something that he couldn't get. Merlin held back a few tears. He just couldn't get her out of his head. He needed his mother.

A father and son have a great bond. Merlin never had that bond until Gaius came along. If you weren't part of Merlin's family and you tried to do a "father, son" moment with Merlin – you would then be found dead the next morning. However, with a mother and a son (or daughter) you have the greater bond (no matter what the father son or father daughter relationship is). Your mother is who helped you into your world (childbirth) and raised you (more than the father).

Merlin had never had the father son thing until late in his life. His mother is the centre of his life. He needed her and she needed him. All Merlin could do was pray and wish. Gaius and Phillip were too, Phillip even tried to teach Blob how to pray. Merlin's family wasn't religious, but respected other people and their religion. Merlin's family pray to their assisters, the ones that lived before them. Legion has it that all Emrys die and go to a special place (not heaven and nor hell). The place they go is a place that only rare families go to so they may look over their family forever more. They are also aloud to nip off to heaven or hell whenever they like, and have a good drink with death (so his aunt Sandra had told him (she is three thousand years old (that is how long the family has been going for).

Merlin smiled as he walked to Arthur's chambers.

Merlin knocked on the door when he got to Arthur's chambers.

He heard a sigh from inside.

"Come in." Merlin opened the door and walked in.

Merlin stopped and the door slammed behind him. Merlin didn't even flinch when the door slammed, he didn't turn around to look at it or anything. He just stood there mouth wide open and eyes wider then his mouth.

Merlin hadn't realised that Arthur's voice was too high pitched.

Arthur's chambers was almost completely black, the curtains had been shredded, the table was on the other side of the room upside down, Arthur's bed was on its side, stuff had been shattered on the floor and Phillip sat in the middle of all of this coved in green goo.

"I had a run in with a giant worm and it ended up in Arthur's room, and I killed it, but it exploded." Phillip grinned, badly, at him, holding his hands up a bit, letting goo slide off them.

"Arthur. Is. Going. To. Kill. Me." Merlin said slowly to him, making it clear that they were both dead. Phillip frowned the looked around the room. He then opened his mouth in shock at how much he had made. He had already been in trouble with Nan and Pop, but when they hear about this, they'll flip.

Phillip looked at Merlin and Merlin looked at Phillip.

Just then to the boy's horror, Arthur walked in.

Arthur stopped and looked around.

Merlin and Phillip were screaming in their heads Arthur had just walked into his room. HIS ROOM! Which Phillip and a giant worm had just destroyed. Merlin may be upset about his mother and Arthur may be being nice to him because of it, but Arthur would shout as if he never shouted before.

"What happened?" he asked trying to keep his cool.

"Phillip got attacked by a giant worm and it blew up and wrecked your room at the same time." Merlin said slowly and calmly, hopping that the stocks would be his only punishment.

"Oh, ok. I'll get some servants to clean it up." Phillip's mouth dropped and Merlin just stared at the floor.

Merlin felt his blood boil. He knew why Arthur had said that. He was being nice, because he felt sorry for him and his mother. But mostly him. Merlin had, had enough. He wanted everything to be normal. Ill mother or no ill mother, he was sick to the bone of "oh I'll do that for you," or "don't worry you go put your feet up," or "here have this, it'll help." Merlin was sick of it. He wanted everything back to the way it was. Even if it was pretend. He wanted nothing more than to be him, not 'let's help Merlin he's too weak to look after himself, in time like this.' He wanted none of it. He was good with it up until Arthur did this. He was meant to punish him, but he didn't, just because of _his_ personal life.

Phillip had noticed that Merlin was starting to go red in the face.

"Arthur. Arthur shout at us. Arthur please shout at us." Arthur turns to face Phillip.

"Why?"

"Just do it. Please just do it." Sadly, Phillip was too late. Merlin had lost his temper and when Merlin loses it, he really loses it. Merlin kicked the wardrobe making it hit the wall, it then fell forward and hit the floor with a horrible wood clanging sound that made Phillip wince.

"Come on _Fish_ we're leaving." Phillip looked like he was going to cry.

"Merlin..."

"NOW _FISH!" _Phillip slowly got to his feet and walked out of the room. Merlin kicked the wardrobe again and left the room, slamming one of the big wooden doors behind him.

Arthur looked at the door then at the wardrobe. Merlin had left a hole in the top of the wardrobe. Arthur thought about what Phillip had said. No. When Phillip had begged. Arthur felt his sorrow and wished he had shouted. He had just seen what Merlin could do when he loses it, and he was still angry. How was Merlin going to take out his anger? Arthur knew many ways, and using Phillip as a dummy is one of them. Arthur thought about it, but the decided not to get involved. He knew Merlin, and he knew that he wouldn't do that. Arthur left the room to make up a story and tell his father why his chambers was a mess.

He still didn't believe the giant worm one himself.

* * *

Merlin had been trying to calm down for nearly an hour after the incident with Arthur. It took one hour, two boys, three bottles of wine and a four bottles of a light sleeping draft, but in the end Phillip and Merlin lay on the bed fast asleep. Merlin had, had the wine and Phillip had, had the sleeping drafts.

Gaius had just come up to tell the boys the new, but found them asleep. The old man smiled and shook his head and left the boys to their dreams. If only he looked under the bed, he might if found the wine a sleeping drafts.

It'll just be added to the list of many things that Gaius will never know about... Well... unless he finds the list.

* * *

The next day Merlin and Phillip stumbled down for breakfast. They, sadly, remembered what they did yesterday, but just shrugged it off.

Merlin looked over to Pop who was feeding Blob and was writing a letter to a friend. However, Pop kept missing Blob's mouth. She didn't even get the food on her face.

"Pop you do know that it would be easier to feed Blob if you put the food in her mouth." Merlin was wasting his time, Pop was too into his letter to hear and Nan had gone for some extra golf practise, before Gaius woke up. Gaius didn't like Nan and Pop playing golf. Only because of what happened with the stables.

Merlin started to feed Blob then started on his own food. Merlin has always put others before himself.

Just then Nan came in and closed the door and hid her golf club in the place that Gaius had (badly hid them, so that she wouldn't find them. However, she did. Gaius must be ill.

As Nan put her club back, Gaius started to wake up.

"Ah, Merlin, Phillip, I have good news about Hunith." Merlin and Phillip, quickly spun their heads round to face Gaius, their face filled with hunger for the knowledge that Gaius had.

"Your mother's depression is not contagious." Merlin and Phillip shared a smiled, but it was soon taken away.

"However, she is still ill, but you may see her if you wish." Merlin and Phillip shook their heads rapidly. They needed to see her.

* * *

It had been nice to go and see Merlin's mother. Gaius couldn't come because he had a court meeting, but Nan and Pop came... Sadly. Nan and Pop had ignored Hunith threw out the whole stay.

Merlin sat down on a stool next to the bed and Phillip sat on the end of the bed watching Nan and Pop play a, quiet game of golf. This was very boring. Blob was sitting on Hunith's lap as she was sat up in bed.

Merlin could tell that everyone was bored and Merlin knew that this wasn't helping his mother. They had been there for nearly an hour and someone was bound to die soon.

"Nan, Pop, I think we should leave my mother to get some rest." It pained Merlin to say those words. He wanted to be with his mother, but he knew that watching Nan and Pop play golf was twice as worse.

"OK, come on boys." Nan and Pop were out the door in seconds. Merlin got the feeling that they wanted to get out of there quickly. Phillip, sadly, smiled at Hunith then took Blob and left.

Merlin looked at his mother. What could he say? 'Sorry about Nan and Pop.' No, that's stupid. AAAHHH, what to say, what to say!

Just then, his mother pulled his head towards her and she kissed his forehead and then ruffled his hair. Merlin normally didn't like his hair being ruffled, but this ruffle had the mother's touch, so Merlin liked it. It made everything seem better, but Merlin knew that it wasn't.

Hunith gave him a 'you better go' look. Merlin did as he was told and left in silence.

Merlin was fighting for everything now.

Janna.

Clara.

His mother.

Phillip!

Arthur.

Gaius.

Nan and Pop.

He was fighting so hard, but still losing.

Merlin had enough. It's time to take things into his hands. Time for him to fix everything. To fix it his way. The Emrys way.

Time for him to fight back and think outside his brain and into and new one.

An evil one.

* * *

**I think I'm doing sociological damage to Merlin's head. I'm dead! People are going to try to kill me for this. HHHHHEEEEELLLLP!**

**Please review and be nice to me!**


	7. sorrow in evil

**Hey all. Hope you've enjoyed the other chapters, because here is chapter seven.**

**Enjoy and please don't hate me for Merlin's behaviour.**

* * *

Merlin woke up the next morning with his head buzzing for evilness. He felt his inner evilness scream inside him. Merlin sat up and scratched his back. He suddenly felt itchy.

Merlin stepped out of bed and slowly stumbled down for breakfast.

Everyone was out, it was only him and Phillip and he was up ages ago making his potion for the giant worms. Merlin first noticed Clara waiting for him. Second, Phillip was talking to her about rose.

Rose was the woman that ran the pub where Phillip lived back up north. Phillip was madly in love with her and would do anything to have her kiss him. The only problem is that Phillip is ten and Rose is twenty – seven. Rose was a nice woman with a strong, bold, clever mind. She had silk brown hair and precious brown eyes that shone brightly next to her pale skin. Merlin could see why people liked her, but not why Phillip did.

Merlin smiled. He saw his moment. Evil bubbled inside him.

"– anyway, you're a girl, right? What pleases you most?"

"No point asking that _Fish, _Clara sick to death of your 'love life' she hates love." Phillip went from cheerful to sad in one second. Sadness, disappointment and a slither of anger wanting to grow. That is what he saw in Phillip and he made him feel that. To Merlin, that felt good.

"Oh, well at least I found out a little." Clara got up and gave both a look that said 'were leaving, you two can do this later.' Merlin left with Clara, but his inner self wanted more of what he had just made Phillip feel. No. _Fish._

"You know what _Fish_ you're only making that potion to please Rose. Be her little hero. We're Emrys, the chances of us doing something unless it's for ourselves is at the same level as giant worms." Merlin mocked his last words. He turned on his heels and left, leaving Phillip to cry over what Merlin had just said.

Phillip thought that Merlin believed him, and he still does, but his dog's days are beginning. All Phillip could do was sit and sulk.

"Wasn't that a bit harsh?" Clara asked, trying to keep up with Merlin's quick pace.

"No! AAAHHH my back." Merlin scratched it rapidly.

"You alright?" Clara asked.

"Clara, what's got four legs, a tail, barks and has fleas." And Merlin was becoming one quickly.

* * *

For the past hour, Merlin had been encouraging people to vote for Janna. Merlin was getting sick of it; he had better things to do. Eviler things.

Just then, Clara came and took over. They said they would do it in turns, since Clara's father wouldn't be too impressed with his daughter on the other side.

Merlin left to go tend to Arthur. He wouldn't care if he were late, since he was being nice.

Just then, a servant girl was walking past; she had laundry pilled high in front of her face. She was heading for the stairs and no one else was about...

Suddenly, something bubbled inside Merlin, something growled for more...

Something quickly, flashed inside Merlin's mind.

_The servant girl walks towards the stairs. You put your hand under the high pill of clothes, and push upwards, coursing her to instantly panic. Then grab her shoulder and hold her tightly, and become her only support. Then lightly tap the back of her hamstring with one foot and then with the other, a second later hit her ankle. This courses her to lose all balance, but you are holding her so she will not fall down the stairs. However, you let go of her and walk off at a fast pace, and no one will know it was you and by the time anyone gets there, you'll be near Arthur's chambers. The damage you course will be that she has a broken ankle for a mouth and cannot work for two weeks, the king's clothes will be dirty again and you might break a vas as she falls and hits the table._

Merlin saw all of that pass right in front of his eyes in seconds. Before Merlin could stop himself, he was doing as his evilness told him to.

Within seconds, it was all over. Merlin had pushed the clothes that she was carrying; grabbed her shoulder; taped her hamstring; hit her ankle; let go of her and walk off.

The servant girl fell down the stairs and hit the table, making it wobble, which sent the vas crashing to the floor.

What Merlin had just done shocked himself, but it felt quite good. The last time he had done something like this, he regretted doing it, but this time, it felt good. Merlin wanted more.

On Merlin's way to Arthur's chambers, he saw a vas of water on top of the ledge and underneath the vas were Barry and Harry, the two most hated servants in the whole of Camelot. Most importantly, Merlin had to go up the stairs and left, the side the vas was on. Merlin saw his moment again, it flashed in front of his eyes again.

_Simple. Go up the stairs and just nock the vas over the edge and let gravity do the rest._

Merlin walked past the two servants and up the stairs. No one came this way very much and the two men were too busy talking, so no one would know that it was him.

Merlin stretched his hand out and went to push.

Merlin stopped to think. Why did he keep getting these flashes of what would happen if he did a bad thing? Why only when he was going to do a bad thing? Why not good? Merlin shook these questions out of his head. He'll ask Gaius later.

_Now where was I?_ Merlin thought _Oh yes, a little revenge for everyone else and me._

Merlin pushed the vas and watched it fall. First, the water went all over them and then the vas smashed right next to Barry. Two seconds before Barry looked up, Merlin started to walk off. Merlin smiled at his work. He wondered what evil things he could do to Arthur. Yes! The prat needed a wake-up call to life. Merlin smiled. He then started to scratch his back rapidly.

This was odd. First, he gets a vision of what he's about to do, so he knows what to do. Second, after he's done it, he needs to scratch his back as if his life depended on it. Third, he can't stop himself from doing it as soon as he sees the vision. Four, he wants to keep being evil. He was never like this. Whenever Merlin did something wrong he would say sorry or something, or feel bad about it, but not this time. This time it felt right, even though he knew that it wasn't.

Merlin tried to shake it off, but he couldn't.

Merlin scratched his back hard and rapidly before, he opened the door to Arthur's new chambers.

"Where have you been?" That was the first thing Merlin got from Arthur.

"What's it to you?" Merlin said in such a tone, Merlin might as well of said 'Bog off prat!'

"Fine." _What? _Merlin thought. "I got Gwen to do my work. However, she didn't do the stables. No, wait. Morgana said to be nice so... Have the rest of the day off. No, wait. Do the stables." Merlin knew what Arthur was doing. Let him have the day off so he doesn't shout at _Fish. _How sweet.

Merlin looked over to the bed. It wasn't made.

"I'll do the bed thanks." Merlin did not intend to do the stables.

"Eeerrr, I said do the stables. That means you do the stables." Merlin snorted evilly.

"Make me _Pendragon_." Merlin spat.

Arthur didn't like this. No one calls him Pendragon unless they're going to kill him... Or... No, just when they're going to try to kill him. Just then, Arthur noticed that Merlin started to scratch his arm like his life depended on it.

Arthur suddenly became concerned.

"You alright? Maybe we should get you to Gaius."

"No! I'm fine." Arthur knew when his servant was lying. He was terrible.

"I know when you're lying. Idiot." Merlin. Exploded.

"I AM NOT AN IDIOT! You act like you're SO special, but you're not are you! Do this Merlin, do that Merlin. That's all you ever say! I've saved your life time after time and not one, NOT ONE thank you. There are not pleases, no thank you, not even a 'you did well for a _servant.' _That's all I am to you. A servant. You can for no one, but you self." Merlin spat.

Time seemed to stop. Arthur did believe what he just heard. Merlin's words made him feel so small and defenceless. He felt like crying. He felt like he was not worthy of being prince of Camelot or a knight of the realm. He... He... just wanted to kill himself, because of those words. Then Merlin started to scratch rapidly behind his head and on his back. Arthur snapped out of his world of sorrow and came back to reality. His friend needed him. Even if he didn't know it.

"Merlin. I now don't care what you say. I'm taking you to Gaius, no matter what you say." Arthur reached out to grab Merlin by the writs, but Merlin jumped away.

"Get away from me!"

"Merlin! You're not yourself because of your... your..." Arthur couldn't say it. He knew Merlin would hate him, but it had to be said. "Because of your mother. Please, Gaius will know what to do about you. Please Merlin, this isn't you. Just look at yourself from the outside." Arthur quickly grabbed Merlin and dragged him towards the mirror. Arthur forced Merlin to look at his reflection.

"Look Merlin, look, look at yourself." Merlin opened his eyes.

He did not see the boy that he saw when he used Arthur's mirror. What Merlin saw was a pale, dark haired boy with dark patches round his eyes. His lips were bright red next to his pale face. His eyes were blood shot. Merlin's lip started to tremble. Merlin then fell to the floor, clutched his knees, and turned himself into a ball, right in front of Arthur's feet. Merlin started to cry.

With Arthur being a prat, he didn't know how to approach Merlin in this way. All Arthur did was pick him up and slowly carried him to Gaius chambers, hushing him as he walked.

* * *

Gaius had been looking over Merlin for nearly an hour. It was around ten in the morning. Arthur would be eating lunch with his father and Morgana in two hours time.

Arthur was sitting on Gaius bed in the main bit of his chambers. Arthur looked over to his right. By Phillip's face, he could tell that he knew that this would happen. The baby, Blob, didn't look so happy either.

"She's a cleaver baby. She knows when some things up." Phillip said, breaking the silence. Arthur nodded. He was still trying to get his head around things.

He looked back over at Phillip. He was taking Merlin's sudden actions better than he was. How? He was ten and Arthur was twenty. That's ten years difference. Most ten year olds would be crying or asleep because they had cried to sleep or not even told.

Suddenly, Gaius appeared. Arthur stood up. Gaius gave him a look, which said 'sit down.' Arthur slowly did so. Gaius then started to talk.

"I can tell you now sire that what Merlin has done and what has happened is something that is normal for our family." Arthur frowned.

"What do you mean done? And how is it normal for your family?" Gaius knew that Arthur would ask those questions. He had to explain to Uther once. Now t was Arthur's turn.

"Well, one; Merlin pushed a vas of water over two servants and pushed a young servant girls down the stairs. Making the kings clothes dirty; breaking a vas and breaking he ankle for a mouth, not able to work for two weeks." Arthur gulped. "Anyway, what happened to Merlin is some things that my family "dog days." This only happens when we are in a vulnerable mood, which Merlin is in. The pressure of everything around him must have built up." Gaius signed.

Arthur could see that things were getting to the old man. Arthur wondered if what happened to Merlin would happen to him. He did say that it was normal for their family.

Arthur didn't know much about Merlin's family. There was him, his mother, Phillip, Blob, another girl that died and Gaius. Who else was there?

"How many are there in your family?" Phillip's head quickly looked up and for the first time, Gaius made eye contact. Gaius signed.

"Well, from Merlin's point-of-view he has, sixteen cousins, ten uncles including me, two aunts, four nieces and a mother. In total that's thirty-three. Thirty-three people are in our family." Arthur gulped. He never Merlin had that big a family. Gaius coughed, sensing that things had gotten a bit uneasy.

"Anyway, I've checked him over and I believe that he is fine. You may see him, but he's a bit quiet at the moment. Please be careful with him. Oh, and Arthur if you can get him to talk then please tell me what he says. He won't tell me everything." Arthur nodded. He knew what Merlin needed. Kindness and care.

Arthur walked up to Merlin's door and opened it to walk in.

Kindness and care.

How do you show those again?

Arthur knew he was going to make a pig zero of this, but that didn't stop him from helping his friend.

Things were going to change.

The dog days are over.

* * *

**Please tell me how I did. I've never written an evil Merlin before. Personally, I think Merlin was just coursing mischief, not really being evil, but I wanted to say evil.**

**Tell me how I did and please don't shot me dead like a dog on a highway.**


	8. Fighting back

**Hey guys/girls. Hope you liked the other chapter and thanks for the reviews.**

**Here is chapter eight. Enjoy.**

* * *

Yesterday was a blur to Merlin. 'Dog days' is what his family calls it. Merlin remembered nothing apart from the 'chat' with Arthur.

Arthur did not shout, did not insult him and did not call him idiot! All Merlin wanted was everything to be normal and being shouted at was the first step. Merlin knew that if he wasn't shouted at soon then nothing will be the same ever again. To Phillip's, ruff maths, Merlin had to be shouted at before Saturday. The day after the voting and that was only three days way! Merlin had to pull a miracle, but then again, the Emrys were known to pulling of miracles.

Merlin had to spend all day with Arthur, so he had many chances to be shouted at.

Merlin walked along Arthur's side, ready to be shouted at any moment.

Arthur turned the corner and Merlin stuck his foot out. Arthur went flying forward, rolling down the stairs.

"Oh, _sire_ are you alright?" Merlin said rushing down to Arthur. Merlin knew that Arthur heard his sarcastic 'sire' so he knew that Merlin did it. Merlin was going to be shouted at for sure.

"Merlin." He said tensely, clutching his leg.

"Yes?" He asked, fingers crossed behind his back.

"Do you mind helping me up and getting me to Gaius, please?" Merlin's mouth dropped open. Arthur said please! If only he kept a diary. Arthur was pushing the limits. Being nice and saying please. He needed to talk to Morgana and Gwen. They're the ones making everyone nice to him.

Merlin walked off in the direction of Morgana's chambers, knowing that she would be there.

"Eeerrr, Merlin, a hand if you don't mind?" DON'T MIND! That was it. He had the politeness and disliked it.

He turned round to face the prince.

"I can't be bothered." He then walked off, because...

...He really couldn't be bothered to help.

* * *

Merlin walked up to Morgana's door. He put his hand in the air to knock. No sound. Merlin's breath had caught in his mouth. He was about to ask Morgana and Gwen, to ask people to stop being so friendly to him. How was that going to play out? Merlin had no idea how he was going to say it, or how it was going to come out. He always said the wrong thing, especially to women, friend or family, royal or dead hot chicks... especially dead hot chicks. Hang on, which one was Morgana. Friend, royal, woman and when she puts the effort in, dead hot chick. Merlin shuddered. Let's hope she isn't looking dead hot. Merlin went to knock again.

Merlin's hand was stuck in mid air not doing anything. He had gone back to his chambers and had gotten Morgana's sleeping draft. That was he had a reason to be there and he was just going to bring up the subject. Merlin knew that Morgana and Gwen didn't know that he knew it was them telling people to be nice. He had an advantage, didn't he?

Suddenly, without Merlin knowing it, his hand knocked on the door. As soon as he did it, Merlin pulled his hand back sharply, cursing under his breath at his hand. He had no idea why, but his hand had done something without his permission, so he needed to tell it off. He didn't get a chance. The door opened to a cheerful Gwen.

"Oh, hello Merlin. Come in." Gwen opened the door so he could walk in. Merlin found Morgana sitting on the window ledge looking out onto the courtyard. She turned to face him and smiled.

"Hello Merlin." She said getting up and walking over to him.

"Hi Morgana, I brought your sleeping draft."

"Thank you," She said whilst taking it. She turned to go and put it on the table.

"So, how has your day been Merlin?" She asked, putting the draft on the table.

"Oh, not bad. Arthur said please to me. I almost had a heart attack." Morgana laughed at that. Merlin smiled. He saw his chance. "Also, it's a bit wired. Everyone I know is being nice to me." Gwen spoke up.

"Everyone's always nice to you Merlin." Merlin laughed lightly.

"No, not like that. I mean, nice, nice. It's a bit annoying now that I know the maths." Morgan and Gwen frowned as Merlin sat on the bed.

"What do you mean 'maths?" Merlin looked up.

"Well, to Phillip's maths, if I don't get shouted at by Saturday then nothing will be the same ever again. That's why I've been trying to get Arthur too shout at me." Gwen and Morgana looked at each other. Merlin knew that they wanted to say something, but he also knew that they weren't going to say anything, because they didn't know how he might react.

Merlin stood up.

"Well, I better be off." Merlin walked towards the door, wanting to make his exit quickly before...

"Merlin." Merlin stopped walking and turned around.

"Please don't do anything stupid. Don't get yourself or others hurt just because of this, please." Merlin looked at her.

"Alright." He turned to leave.

"No, promise me." Morgana said walking up to his and grabbing his arm.

"Morgana..."

"Promise me!" Merlin looked her in the eye. He signed.

"I'll do my best, but I am not promising anything." He shook free for her grasp and walked out the door.

* * *

The day had gone fast to Merlin. Merlin wasn't shouted at, people were still being nice to him, but not as much and Gwen got the night off early.

Merlin was glad that Gwen got the night off, she deserved a brake more than he did.

Merlin was walking down the west wing towards Arthur's chambers, he was already late and Arthur would be looking for him. Merlin was about to turn the corner, when he heard a noise from around it. Merlin saw Barry and Harry picking on some of the servant girls. He also saw Gwen right in the middle of it all.

_Gwen..._ Merlin thought to himself, shaking his head. Merlin stepped out of the shadows to avoid anyone getting hurt.

"Hey, that's no way to treat a lady." Before anyone could look up to see whom it was, Merlin had pushed Barry back and pulled Gwen away from his grasp. Everyone looked at Merlin, who was giving Barry a death glare. There were five servants including Gwen, 2 bullies and 1 hero. Who might be beaten up, but it's worth it... is it?

"Trying to be the great hero are we _Merlin_?" Barry spat his name as if it was unbearable.

"Trying grab a girl are we?" laughed Harry. Merlin could feel Gwen's grip tighten. No one liked Harry's laugh, it was cold, bitter and dirty.

"Maybe, maybe not. What's my life to you?" Harry stopped laughing and stared at him.

"If you don't mind ladies, I bid you good night." Merlin gave them all a glance that said 'go the long way round.' Merlin walked down the corridor at a fast pace. What happened next shocked them all.

"'What's my life to you?' just because you're the princes servant doesn't mean you can walk all over us." Snarled Harry.

"Yah, you mother deserves what she gets." Barry spat on the floor.

Gwen felt like screaming when she saw Merlin stop.

_Keep walking, please Merlin, just keep walking. _Gwen prayed silently to herself.

Merlin turned on his heels to face Barry.

"What. Did you just say?" Merlin's voice was cold and bitter, and anyone with a decant minded would run in fear. Not Barry though, he just shrugged it off.

"You heard me. She deserves what she get's." Merlin stormed up to him, grabbed him by the throat, and pinned him against the wall. What made everyone gasp was the fact that Merlin was holding him off the floor. Everyone knew that Merlin was not that bright or strong.

"You take that back," Merlin spat in his face.

Merlin had, had enough of mister nice guy with Barry. Merlin pushed Barry back to his feet, then quickly and painfully kneed Barry in crutch. Everyone gasped again. Merlin turned round to walk away when Harry punched him in the face. Merlin flew backwards and hit the wall, tripping over Barry at the same time.

"Hands off my brother," he said coldly. Merlin could hear that he was happy with punching him. Merlin licked his lips. He could taste blood and he knew that everyone else knew that he was bleeding.

"If we want to flirt with the girls and talk about your pathetic mother then we can, it's a free world you know." Merlin wiped the blood off his lips with his sleeve, knowing that it would just keep bleeding. Merlin shook his head and slowly turned round to face him saying as he turned.

"Your right. You've also made a big mistake."

"Oh, yah and what's that?" Before anyone knew what was happening, Merlin had spun round and punched Harry so hard it sent him flying backwards.

"DON'T UNDERESTAMAT ME!" Merlin screamed at him.

Next thing anyone knew, Barry hand got off the floor and jumped on Merlin's back, pulling Merlin's jaw upwards. However, Merlin was angry and he was going to take it on the two people that deserved it. Merlin ran backwards, slamming Barry into the wall. Merlin could hear his gasp for air, which turned into a gasp of pain. Merlin walked backwards and Barry slid to the floor. Harry then came charging at Merlin and went to punch him in face again, but Merlin grabbed his hand, bent it behind his back, and shoved him into the wall. Harry then charged at Merlin and pinned him agents the wall. Merlin head butted Harry, knocking him out. Barry then grabbed Merlin's hair, pulled him backwards, and down. He then punched Merlin right on the noise and Merlin went crashing to the floor in pain. Barry then kicked Merlin in the face. Merlin screamed in pain. The second time Barry went to kick him, Merlin grabbed his foot and pulled him to the floor. Merlin and Barry scrambled to their feet. Merlin then spun and lifted him leg, aiming to kick Barry in the face, but Barry grabbed him foot and twisted it hard. Merlin couldn't move without falling to the floor. Barry smiled evilly, but Merlin soon wiped it off his smug face. Merlin then used the twist that Barry gave him and lifted his other foot into the air, kicking Barry in the face and pushing him to the floor. Merlin spun in the air then landed on his back on the floor. Barry was in too much pain. Therefore, Merlin the lifted one of his feet and hit Barry right dead centre of his nose, with the back of his heel.

Barry screamed in pain.

Merlin then scrambled to his feet to kick Barry. Merlin went to kick, but Barry grabbed his foot. Merlin fell on top of Barry. Barry rolled over so he was on top Merlin. Barry then started punching and slapping Merlin viciously hard. Merlin then twisted his legs around Barry's, and with all hit might, he rolled over so he was on top of Barry once again. Merlin then started punching, slapping and hitting Barry harder and harder. Merlin then got up and started kicking Barry everywhere on his body.

Suddenly, two knights came running round the corner and tried to get Merlin away from Barry. Merlin got free from them and tried to hit Barry some more, but Arthur came round the corner and got Merlin away from Barry and dragged him to Gaius chambers, the knights, Barry and Harry far behind them.

When Arthur got to Gaius's chambers, he flung Merlin into his room and onto the bed. Merlin ran at the door to get out, but Arthur locked the door before he could. Arthur told the knights to put Harry and Barry on the bed.

Gwen then came running in and told Gaius and Arthur the whole story.

Sadly, they forgot that Phillip was still in the room.

* * *

That night, Merlin heard the lock on his door. The door opened to Phillip. Merlin gave him a 'what do you want' look.

"Gaius is giving Nan and Pop a hard time," he said concerned.

"Yah. So, Gaius is always giving them a hard time."

"No, really hard time." Merlin signed. Phillip wasn't going to give up easily.

Merlin got up and walked with him out of their chambers and out to the training are. What Merlin saw was unforgettable. The blossom tree was burning to the ground. Merlin looked over, saw Nan, and Pop looking very upset and Gaius was shouting at them.

Merlin suddenly felt funny. He was having a vision again.

_Nan and Pop were playing golf. Then, a golf ball went straight threw the base of the tree. The tree then started to go up in flames. Knights tried to put the fire out, but it was no good. Gaius then came along and did nothing, but stare. He then went red and exploded at Nan and Pop._

_The reason he cared for the tree was that the tree reminded him so much of his little sister..._

_Hunith._

_His mother._

Merlin shook his head as he, sharply came back to reality.

Surviving...

That's what they were doing, but it wasn't enough.

It was time...

For Janna

Clara

Gaius

Nan

Pop

Phillip

Blob

His mother

And him

It was time to start...

Fighting back.

* * *

**What can I say? Next chapter will be up a.s.a.I.c (As Soon As I Can).**

**Review please.**


	9. More problems, maths and help

**Hey, hope you enjoyed the other chapters. Oh, please remember, I'm dyslexic. Here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

Yesterday was really something for Merlin. He talked with Gwen and Morgana, he beat up Barry and Harry, Gaius shouted at Nan and Pop and made them feel like old aged people and he met Clara's dad.

Merlin loved yesterday.

Especially Clara's dad.

_Merlin was putting up some more posters with Phillip. They needed to get their head round stuff._

_Then Sir Frinder and Clara came round the corner, putting up their own posters. Clara looked bored and was wishing that she were somewhere else._

"_What's this then? Helping Janna?" Merlin looked at the poster then at him._

"_Yah. She doesn't know, but I'm going to help her tommorw. I don't think she has a speech ready." Sir Finder nodded and walked away, ripping down their posters as he went._

"_Don't worry sweet pea, daddy will win, don't you worry." Merlin heard him say. Clara rolled her eyes, knowing that they would have to work more._

Merlin sat at the table eating breakfast with everyone else. No one looked happy. Phillip was down because of everything that was happening to the family, Gaius was ill, Nan and Pop weren't allowed their golf clubs or balls and couldn't go out, Hunith was very ill and Merlin had too much on him mind.

What's worse is that Merlin has more problems to deal with. Gwen's aunt was going to check on Gwen and if she didn't like what she saw then she would take Gwen with her back to Contris, which was on the other side of England. Morgana might have to marry some prince and go live with him, just for a peace treating and even worse, she might not come back. Morgana didn't want to go. Even Arthur was in trouble. After the incident last night, Uther thinks that his son is getting to soft and might needed hard training form a pro knight that is one hundred percent strict.

Merlin was up to his head in problems.

* * *

Merlin walked through the castle towards the kitchens. Arthur's breakfast would be cold by now. However, Merlin could always reheat it.

Merlin quickly grabbed the plate and legged it. He was going to be asked a million questions about Barry and Harry.

Merlin ran to Arthur's chambers.

He didn't get far.

Merlin bumped into someone. Food flying high in the air. Merlin scrambled to his feet and grabbed the tray then quickly moved it around. The food landed on the tray as if it had never come off it.

Merlin looked up at the man he had bumped into. The man was tall... Very tall and had short cropped back hair with a bit of gray. He had lots muscle underneath his rock hard armour, which covered almost all of his body. The man had very serious brown eyes. Reminded Merlin of one of his uncles...

"Watch where you're going you little rat."... One of his uncles that he didn't like.

"Sorry sir, I was in a hurry to get to prince Ar-"

"Prince Arthur, just the person I'm here to train." _Train _Oh no, Uther must have asked for him to come sooner rather than later. Merlin thought fast.

"Oh no, not him. I was talKing about prince Artherouse. He's Arthur's cousin... From Cyprus." Merlin remembered Phillip talKing about an island called Cyprus and hoped that the knight would buy it.

"Oh, well I came to tell Uther that my services will not be present until I have caught the wingus up in Scotland. Please tell him for me, I'm in a hurry." Merlin smiled evilly.

"Cause I will sir. Anything to help a brave knight like you." The man smiled then walked away. Merlin stood up. This man is the best knight in the whole of England... No way! More like stupidest knight in the whole of the world.

Merlin walked off to Arthur's chambers. He knocked on the door and walked in. Arthur was still in bed. Merlin placed the food on the table and left a note.

_Arthur._

_Gone to do something, might not be serving you today, and that pro knight is an idiot and is in Scotland fighting a monster called Wingus, so won't be training you._

_Merlin._

_P.S If your food is cold then you got up late._

Merlin smiled at his note and left it on the table next to Arthur's food. Merlin then walked off towards Gaius chambers. No one would be in. Therefore, it was perfect for a maths class.

* * *

"Right, let's get to it then, shall we." Phillip said, just finishing from writing on Gaius black bored.

"The problems." Phillip smacked his long stick at a big, long list of problems.

"First, Janna. In helping Janna win, you are saving all the servants from pain and Clara tosh in getting a dad home in time for tea. Second, Morgana. In helping Morgana, you save her from marrying a stupid Prince and she gets to stay in Camelot. Third, Gwen. In helping Gwen, you save her from living with her aunt, from leaving Camelot and the love of her life. Not saying names in case, in case. Fourth, Arthur. In helping Arthur, you save him from a load of pain and...Well... Him being a blood-loving King... I think. Anyway, last fifth. Us. I helping us you make Nan and Pop happy, Gaius better, your mother better, Blob happy, me happy and you happy." Merlin stopped writing.

He looked at Phillip to say carry on. Merlin had a little brain (at the worst of times (like now) and needed to keep notes, and anyway, Phillip needed to have some notes to look at too.

"Right now, how we're going to do this." Phillip rolled the black bored up to reveal his master plan. However, to Merlin it just looked like one big maths problem, which he had no idea how to work out, because he was rubbish at maths... and science... and geography... and maybe a phew other things too, but maths was the worst.

Phillip signed, understanding that Merlin had no idea what his plan was.

"Right," Phillip smacked his stick on the bored. "First things first, Janna. She has not speech, no plan, and this job is her life, here's what we do. We get Janna a knockout of a speech, I'll tend to that. Then, all you have to do is to get her to read it; there will be a fifty percent chance that this will work...and my moneys on the work side." Merlin nodded, taking the plan in. He never knew maths would be so useful.

"Anyway," Phillip said. "With Janna winning, Clara will get a father home in time for dinner. Two birds, one stone. Moring on, Gwen. If, and I mean if, we can get into the good books of her aunt then, and only then, we have her. If one of us two get her then that person can twist some words into her head. A hard job, but I can't make this maths go into another number. Then the other, meaning you Merlin, will have to show her what she wants to see. I'll tell what she wants when I find out." Merlin put his hand up. "Yes Merlin." Merlin put his hand down.

"Why do you get to be the twister?" Phillip signed.

"Because Merlin, I am a ten year old boy and you're twenty-two, which is around the same age as Gwen. I think even you can do that maths." Merlin thought for a minute. He used his hands to count. He then got it and nodded for Phillip to carry on.

"Right, now for Arthur." Phillip smacked his stick on a different part of the black bored, which had a little drawing of someone burning. Merlin smiled. He knew what Phillip wanted him to do.

"You want me to get rid of him just like I've gotten rid of my mother's last fifth-teen boyfriends." Phillip nodded.

Merlin's mother was a very beautiful woman back when Merlin was little. All then men wanted to marry her and that other stuff men do with women. Merlin didn't know much about his father back then, but he did know that his mother loved him, so he knew that he shouldn't be replaced. Merlin always got rid of his other's boyfriends, not matter what. In the end, they ran screaming. He would be told off, but it was worth it just to see their faces.

Phillip coughed, bringing Merlin back from his daydream world.

"Moving on to Morgana." Phillip walked over to the other side of the board. "With Morgana, all you have to do is make the Prince not want to marry her." Merlin was about to ask why, but Phillip got in there first.

"Because _Merlin, _the Prince Morgana is meant to marry is Prince John of Yoring, and his father will give him whatever he wants, whenever he wants, not arguments he just do's it."

"I'm not going to ask how you found that out." Merlin said, knowing the tricks of the trade and how Phillip may or may not have found out.

"Anyway, all you have to do is make the prince think that Morgana is a right down, grumpy, smelly, ugly anything else that is yucky old hag." Merlin smiled.

"That's not a problem." Phillip smiled.

"Excellent," was Phillip's only reply.

They had the plans... They had the brains... They were ready...

"Boys, I'm cooking, Gaius is too ill to cook." Said Nan, putting bags of food on the table.

They were ready... However, not for Nan's cooking.

* * *

Janna sat in her chambers, staring at a blank piece of paper. The voting was tomorrow and she had nothing. Someone had put posters up saying to vote for her. At first, she was going to kill whoever it was, but now, she would greet them open arms.

Janna signed and rubbed her forehead. It had been a long day of looking after the servants and being mocked by Sir Finders.

There was a sudden knock at the door.

"Yes, who is it." She looked out the window. The sun was setting. Who could it been? Everyone knew not to disturb her when the sun was setting. Janna heard the door open, but did not turn round to look at who it was.

She could smell perfume, so it was a noble woman. She could also smell baby's nappies and herbs. So, it was a noble woman and Gaius? What did they want, whoever the noble woman was?

"Janna." The voce that spoke was as soft as an angle. Janna knew that it was Clara and Gaius. As they two came closer, she could smell the stables.

She was wrong. I was Clara and Merlin. The two people she last wanted to see, because one: Clara was trouble and two: Merlin was twice as much trouble.

Suddenly, a small pile of papers next to her. She had a quick look at them and then realised that her secret helper was one: helpers and two: Clara and Merlin.

Janna turned round in her chair to look at them.

The sun was shining on them, making them look a lovely glowing yellow, almost of it they were angles.

"That speech is your one way ticket to winning." Merlin said. Janna knew right there and then that the first thing she'd do when she won was get Merlin a little pay rise and Clara... Well, she would think of something.

"Anything else I should know? You two are known for stirring up trouble." She smiled and so did they.

Operation save Camelot from their problems.

Operation get a dad home for tea.

Operation win the voting for Janna.

Operation beware of Nan's cooking.

Four operations. Three royals. Two mad days. One boy.

Just an every other day thing for Merlin.

* * *

**Well? Tell me what you think and be kind, I'm dyslexic.**


	10. Pop

**Hey guys/girls. Hope you've enjoyed the other chapters. **

**Here is chapter ten, enjoy.**

* * *

Yesterday was a breeze for Merlin. All he did was give Janna the speech. No more, no less. Phillip wrote it and he delivered it, and Clara just tagged along.

Merlin, Arthur, Sir Leon and the knights walked slowly through the forest towards their pray. A dear. So, they hoped. They didn't want another relative of Merlin's showing up and nearly becoming Camelot's dinner.

Arthur was at the front (as ever), with his bow and arrow ready to fire at the deer. The knights were ready with theirs, just in case the deer ran for it. Merlin was next to Arthur, carrying the hunting stuff (as ever). When suddenly, someone farted. **(A/n: farted is another word for: 'windy pop', 'a smelly', 'trump', or 'smelly blow', or 'broke wind'.) **The deer ran off. All the knights looked at one another.

"Pop." Was all that Merlin whispered. He wasn't going to own up to it, so everyone knew, but at least he owned up for it.

* * *

Phillip was happily playing cricket with the kids of Camelot. He was batting. The ball flew at him.

Phillip had very good eye coordination, so he hit it, and he hit it far. However, as he hit it, he farted, knocking the cricket base behind him, over. The other team had won and they jumped and cheered to celebrate.

"Pop." Was the only word Phillip could say, as he owned up to his fart.

* * *

A court meeting had just finished. Gaius and other high court members were leaving. Just as ten of them (including Gaius) walked through the door, there was a noise. Someone had farted.

"Pop." Was the single word Gaius whispered as he hurried out of the room.

* * *

With Merlin's family, if you farted then you might as well own up for it. The family said 'Pop' because that's what they do. 'Pop'. Therefore, that's why they say it. It's their way of owning up for it.

The reason for this sudden chain of 'Pop's' is Nan's food.

Nan can't cook, so that was why they all dreaded mealtime. Merlin tried to be late, but Arthur said that he should spend time with his family and that mealtime was the best time. If only Arthur knew, what his mealtimes were like.

Back when it was just Gaius and Merlin, they would talk for ages about their day, depending on what was going on in Camelot. However, now, not so much. Nan tried to keep a brave face, since her and Pop weren't allowed out of the chambers, unless of an emergency and to get food, but someone still had to be with them, in case, in case. Pop, just looked miserable, since his and Nan's golf clubs were taken away. Phillip just poked his food and looked like the living dead. Gaius coughed and had to leave the table, because he was too ill and needed rest after a long day. And Merlin. Well, he just looked at his food and thought about life at the moment, and if someone asked him if he was ok, he would look up and say "yah. I'm fine," and eat a bit of the food.

Merlin had just come back with Arthur from the hunt when he saw it.

The Prince had arrived early.

This wasn't good.

Merlin was about to walk off towards his chambers, when he was stopped by Arthur.

"And where do you think you're going?" Merlin coughed and pretended to look ill.

"I don't feel too well. May I go and get something from Gaius chambers please." Merlin knew that would work, because, one: He coughed before he spoke, not whilst or after. Two: He always looked pale so that helped. And Three: He said please! No way would he say please to Arthur, maybe thank you, but never please.

"Yes Merlin you may. No. Have the rest of the day off. You said please to me! You must be ill. Go, before I catch whatever you've suddenly gotten." Merlin smiled. It had worked and Arthur being his normal self for a change. Trying to hid that he cared.

"Thank you sire. Thank you very much." He was milking it now, but it showed Arthur that he was ill. 'Thank you Sire.' Merlin only says that to Uther, not Arthur, to Arthur he says 'thank you Arthur,' not sire.

"Hurry up and get to Gaius you are obviously sick."

"Yes Sire. Very sick indeed sire."

"Go!" Arthur roared pointing his finger in the direction of Gaius chambers. Merlin ran off quickly. He smiled to himself as he ran. Deep down, he was laughing his head off.

* * *

Merlin had been in his and Gaius chambers for over an hour. There was six hours to the voting, Clara had read her father's speech, and it was going to be a fifty, fifty chance of Janna winning. Merlin, Clara or Phillip had to think of something within that time that would give Janna an extra advantage in winning.

"What are you doing dear?" Nan said walking over to Merlin, who was messing with potions. Merlin been trying to make a potion that would make the prince think that Morgana was an ugly hag, but without changing Morgana into anything nasty.

Merlin smiled her.

"Oh, nothing much Nan. You know me. Always up to something." Nan smiled and patted his arm.

"That's the spirit. The old Emrys ways. Always up to something." She smiled and walked over to the other table and was about to start making lunch, when Clara came in.

"Ah, hello. Are you Merlin's Nan?"

"Why, yes dear. You're one of Merlin's friends aren't yah?" She put her knife down. "What can I do for yah?" She said, assuming that Clara wanted to speak with her.

"Well, Merlin's told me all about your wonderful cooking..." Nan put her hand on her chest.

"Oh, has he now?" She said was such delight.

"Yes, he has. And I was wondering if I could have a recipe. You know. Letting me in on the secrets of your wonderful cooking."Clara gave her a wink. Nan was looking a Clara was such joy, she didn't see Merlin behind her, waving his hands at Clara to say ',NO! You don't want to try her cooking. NO!' However, Clara just ignored him.

"Well then, I'll be happy to let you in on the secrets... I'll just get my book." Nan walked up to Merlin's room where she kept most of her stuff.

"Thank you and I would most like to know that sea food sky recipe, if you don't mind." Clara shouted after Nan. Merlin looked at his door then back at Clara.

"Are you nuts? What good is her food going to do apart for give you gas?" Clara smiled wickedly.

"You'll hear." _Hear? _Doesn't she mean 'you'll see'? Something else was going to happen.

Clara Toss was stirring up trouble again.

However, so was he.

Nan suddenly came back down and gave Clara a piece of paper.

"Here you go my dear. A few recipes that a girl your age might like. Including my famous sea food sky recipe."

"Thank you." She said taking the paper. She looked up at Merlin. "_Smell _ya later Merlin." She turned around and left.

_Smell? _What did she mean by 'smell ya later'? shouldn't it be see ya later?

_You'll hear. Smell ya later. _Something was differently up. Suddenly, Merlin smelt smock. He turned round and saw that his potion was frothing, with smock coming out of it. Merlin panicked and grabbed it and threw it out the window. Only after he heard the crash of it hitting the floor, Merlin realised that he had just thrown a cauldron of god knows what it, out of the window.

Merlin heard someone shout from down and out of the window. He didn't dare look he walked over to Blob and did her nappy, even if it didn't needed changing.

* * *

Clara was making lunch for her father, carefully cutting the fish and rolling it up in seaweed. Her mother was out so it was up to Clara to take the feminine roll in the household for a while.

Her father was muttering to himself about the voting at four, which was only four hours and a half away.

Clara stopped cutting, as her dish of her father was ready.

Merlin's Nan's seafood sky recipe. She turned towards her father and decided to do it.

"Father. Think you are worrying over nothing. I have every faith in you. I've even been twisting some of the servants to vote for you. I at least have twenty." That wasn't all a lie. She had twisted twenty servants into voting...But not from him. For Janna.

Her father smiled.

"Well, thank you sweet heart, but I think there's something missing. Something, something, something." Clara spoke up.

"Fitness."

"Pardon?" Sir Finders asked, looking confused.

"Janna, as you know, may be old, but is in perfect health. People may think that you're not up to the job because for your health." That was a lie. Sir Finders was perfectly fit in every way, shape and form. However, say he is not fit, he than does whatever it takes to get into that persons 'fit books' as he calls them.

"Great I've got four and a half hours until the voting. I'm never going to achieve that in that period of time." Clara smiled.

"Never say never, father. Here." Clara lifted up a tray with around thirty little pieces of Merlin's Nan's seafood sky on it.

"This is the new way for kids my age to get fit within half an hour. Just eat theses and you'll blow the voting away." _Literally, _thought Clara, knowing what the results will be.

"Hhhm, it doesn't smell nice." He bit into it. His face screwed up. "Nor does it taste nice." Clara pretended to sign.

"Do you want to win or not?" She knew that this would get him.

"Well, when you put it like that." He shoved another into his mouth. And another. And another. And another.

Clara smiled.

Her plan was in place.

* * *

Merlin, Blob, Phillip, Nan and Pop all sat in their chambers, doing whatever they were doing.

At the very same time, the voting for the new head of servants.

Clara had told Merlin that her dad had rewritten his speech. They had both showed it to Phillip and he said that they speech he had written was no were near as good as Sir Finders one. The new maths for the voting wasn't looking so good. It was now a thirty to seventy chance. Janna's chances of winning were the thirty. Just around the same chance as giant worms taking over Camelot.

Janna was almost finished with her speech. Sir Finders wasn't feeling too good. He took his jacket off and fanned himself with his speech.

Back with Merlin, the feel in the room was low. Pop was sitting in a chair looking glummer than glum, and Nan was washing some clothes. Phillip was working on a potion to kill off giant worms, which was stupid, but Merlin let him be. Over all, everyone was run down and living in glumes vile.

Janna had finished her speech. Some servants stood up as the clapped for her. Janna smiled and walked back over to her seat.

Sir Finders didn't move. His tummy felt like he was on a ship that was moving from side to side, up and down.

"Father, Father you up." Clara said harshly. Her father got up and slowly walked over to the stand. He put his papers down and leaned on it. He felt incredible sick.

"Ladies and gentlemen I –" he stopped in mid sentence. Some servants looked at each other, not sure of what he was playing at. He coughed.

"I would like to say –" He stopped again and leaded feather onto the stand. He tried to stand up straight.

"I would like to start off by saying..." That, was as far as he got.

Sir Finders suddenly, broke wind. He fell agents the stand and just let it go. The noise filled the room.

You could hear it outside the doors. You could hear it down the hall. You could hear it from the stairs. You could hear it from the market. You could hear it from the entrance into Camelot. So, you could differently hear it in Merlin's chambers.

The noise made some of the bottles move. Phillip held his hand out to stop one or two of the from falling, and that was it. No one noticed that it had happened.

However, Blob did.

"Pop." Blob said, calm and clearly.

The old man in the chair that had been looking so glum, looked up at the baby and slowly started to smile.

"She said my name." He hot up and walked over to Blob. "She said my name. You heard didn't you. You heard." Nan and Phillip looked at him as if to say 'you're mad'.

"No Pop, we didn't. Must be your imagination." Pop looks at her shocked. However, it only took Merlin three seconds to work out what he had to do.

"Yah, I heard her." Pop looked at him.

"Good lad. Good, good lad." He looked at Blob.

"Go on. Say it. Say Pop." Everyone looked at Blob, ready and waiting to hear her speak. Blob said nothing. Then Merlin did something. He did something that others would say would be disgusting, but what he thought was right. He farted. It was loud, but not loud enough to hear. However, Merlin knew that Blob would hear it.

"Pop." Blob said. Pop was right. Blob had spoken.

"Oh my." Nan said hurrying over.

"See I told you, I said didn't I. Go on Blob say it again." Merlin broke wind.

"Pop." Nan and Pop smiled.

"And again." Pop said. Merlin broke wind again.

"Pop."

"Oh, that is brilliant, just brilliant. Come. We must show your mother Merlin." Pop picked Blob up and hurried off, Nan close behind. Phillip and Merlin looked at each other then at the door. They then leapt to their feet and ran after the two old people.

* * *

Blob sat in Merlin's mother's arms, being bounced up and down. Pop had just put her down and said that she could speak. Huith didn't believe it, and when after ten minutes of Pop trying to get here to talk, it seemed as possible as giant worms.

Just then, Phillip and Merlin bounced into the room. The sat down and gave the adults a nod to say 'carry on'.

"Alright Blob. Say it. Say Pop." Merlin moved in his seat and broke wind again.

"Pop." Pop laughed at Blob's sudden change in mood. Huith just looked shocked.

"And again." Merlin tapped Phillip's shoulder. Phillip moved in his seat and broke wind.

"Pop." Everyone started to laugh. Huith was in on the little secret, nothin got past her. However, no one cared. Blob has spoken, and that was all that mattered.

Things for the Emrys were looking up.

* * *

Sir Finders sat in his room, sulking like a child.

There was a knock at the door.

"Go away." He moaned.

"No father, I won't. Will you please come out. I've manage to bribe everyone not to speak of what happened."

"I don't care go away." He shouted. Clara signed. She pressed agents the door.

"Mother making a roast dinner." A pause.

"With peas?"

"Yes."

"And Carrot."

"Don't forget mass potato." A pause.

"No fish." Clara smiled.

"No fish." Clara's father opened the door, took his daughters arm, and walked over to the dinner table.

Clara Toss, had a father home in time for dinner.

Merlin watched through a crack in the wall. Clara go her wish, and she got it by dreaming hard and making it real herself.

Now it was his turn.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one will be up soon.**


	11. Giant worms

**Hey all, last chapter *cry* I cannot believe this fic is over *sobbing*. Anyway, *pulling self together* hope you enjoy the last chapter, enjoy and review for me please.**

* * *

Clara was happy. Hunith was happy. Pop was happy. Nan was happy. Phillip was happy.

Merlin had done a good job. Five people happy within a time period of half an hour. Now for the rest.

After yesterday, things just fell into place.

Phillip had made Merlin a potion that the Prince would drink and then think that Morgana was an ugly old troll. Merlin had told her the plan and she loved him for it.

All Merlin did was slip it into his drink and that was that. The Prince then did most of the work. He took one look at Morgana and ran like hell. Merlin and Morgana were laughing their heads off as he ran out of the castle gates like a mad man.

* * *

Gwen was easier. Gwen's aunt wasn't hard to miss. Old, looked like a hag and smelt rotten, because she went to the pub and slept with pigs. Literality.

Gwen meat her aunt at her house.

"Guinevere, what I want to see and what I see are two different things and I can say now that you are coming –" Jus then a knight in full armour came in.

"Ah, Guinevere, there you are my love." The knight walked over to her and took her into a hug. When they parted, he put his hand on her hip, and a little bit lower to the back of her. Gwen shifted uncomfortably.

"Now, you wanted me to meet your Aunt." Gwen's aunt looked at her then at the knight.

"... I can say that you my stay. You're doing fine on your own and I shall leave you be." With that, she left the room quicker than a dog. When she left, Gwen pushed the knight away and was about to shout at him, when he spoke first.

"Core, I though a she'd never leave." He took his helmet off to reveal...Merlin. "She smelt so bad that I started to sweat in this." Gwen smiled and jumped on Merlin, killing him and the armour in her hug.

"Thank you Merlin, thank you so much." Merlin tapped Gwen on the back.

"Can't... breathe... armour... breaking... it... Arthur's." Gwen let go quickly and said she was sorry.

"Oh, I've got to go. Arthur's teacher will be here soon and I need to get rid of him for Arthur. Sorry Gwen, have to run." With that, he left the house and ran as quick as he could in a suit of armour.

* * *

Merlin ran down the corridor. He turned the corner and, once again, banged into Arthur's new teacher.

"Watch it you – oh! It's you again. Running late to the Prince's cousin again are we." Merlin jumped to his feet.

"Oh, no. He left a while ago. I was looking for you. I've been told to take you to King Uther." The knight smiled.

"Perfect," he said, almost purring like a cat. "Lead the way." Merlin smiled and then walked on.

Merlin walked down the corridor, turned left and went down the stairs. The pro knight followed. Merlin went down some more steps. More steps, more steps, more steps and more steps.

"You sure this is the right?" Merlin stopped and gave the pro knight an evil glare that would make the living dead run and hid.

"Yes, I'm sure." Merlin looked down the steps and at a door. "He's in there. He said that this meeting was to be kept in deep secret, since some people want him dead now." The knight nodded and walked in.

As the knight went in, he realised his mistake. Loads of people wanted Uther dead, but he didn't go and hid. The knight drew his sword and looked around the damp, dark room. Over by a table, he saw a dark figure sitting down. The person had a black cape in and a hood, so the knight couldn't see the person's face.

"Who are you?" Asked the knight, trying to sound brave. He walked towards the hooded figure, which was his first mistake. He held his sword up to the person's neck.

"Show yourself." He barked. Asking to see the person was the second mistake, and barking it as an order was his third and final mistake.

The hooded figure slowly stood up. It was obvious that the person was old; you could tell by the way they stood up. The figure slowly, step by step, walked towards the knight. The knight was now too scared to tell it to stop.

The figure lifted its hood.

What the knight saw, was too horrible to put into words.

He was staring at death.

The knight ran for the door. He slammed right into it and screamed for help.

On the other side of the door, Merlin was reading a book, not caring what was happening to the knight. Merlin was reading Robin Hood. One of his favourites, which Gaius never let him read because it was stupid fiction. However, Merlin barley ever listened and so, just read it anyway.

Back with the knight, death was knocking on his door and wasn't leaving without him. The knight banged at the door repeatedly as the creature from hell came closer to finish him off. Its finger was pointing at him; saying that he was it's pray. And, as it came closer and its finger touched his forehead, it was the end of a stupid knight.

Back with Merlin, he noticed that he banging had stopped, which meant the knight was gone. Sadly for Arthur, not dead, but would find himself a mile outside of Camelot, completely naked, wet and terrified of everything and everyone.

He differently wasn't going to be coming back in any hurry.

* * *

Merlin ran very fast. He had forgotten he had to be with Arthur during the meeting and was now late. However, Merlin didn't care. He had failed to make Arthur shout at him, which meant that nothing would be the same ever again, even if his mother did get better.

Merlin ran into Arthur's room and picked up a giant hand full of papers. He then ran of the room and ran for the main hall.

Arthur stood there tapping his foot. He had been waiting for Merlin for almost half an hour. He now didn't care what Morgana said, he was going to put Merlin in his place. He thinks he can do whatever, whenever. Not anymore.

Suddenly, Merlin came bouncing into the room. He then, tripped over his own two feet, fell to the floor sending papers flying into Arthur's face and then hitting his face right onto Arthur's shoe.

"MERLIN!" Arthur shouted louder than Uther could ever shout. "What do you think you are doing? You are late, you are rude, you are being everything you shouldn't be and all because of you stupid mother!" Arthur's words echoed throughout the hall. Merlin looked up at Arthur then jumped to his feet.

"You shouted at me." He said, shocked.

"Yes Merlin I did." Arthur said, trying to keep his cool. Merlin smiled.

"You. Shouted. At. me. You shouted at me! WWWWWHHHHHOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW. Arthur shouted at me !" Merlin started jumping up and down in excitement. He then jumped at Arthur and hugged him saying 'thank you' repeatedly. He then went back to jumping around.

"Hang on a minute did you just call my mother stupid?" Arthur's had his mouth. He didn't know what to reply.

Suddenly, there was a loud roar. It echoed throughout the castle, but you could tell that it was nearby. Merlin stopped and spun on his heels to face the giant doors. Phillip suddenly ran in.

"I told you there were giant worms." Everyone frowned apart from Merlin. He ran past Phillip. Phillip signed and followed Merlin to the doors. Merlin skidded to a stop and looked down the corridor. He was meat by a giant roar that blew in off his feet nearly, his hair flying backwards.

"You know what idiot?"

"What Fish?"

"How about one for old times, yah?" Just then, a giant worm appeared from round the corner. It roared again and started to move towards them at a quick speed.

"Yah, for old times." They both faced each other and screamed at the top of their lungs then ran faster than their legs could carry them.

Arthur drew his sword and ran after them and the giant worm, a couple of knight's close on his tale.

Phillip and Merlin ran down the corridor and ran out of the castle, down the stairs and out of the castle. The giant worm jumped out of the doors, mashing them and sending hem flying. Phillip and Merlin looked at each other again and screamed then ran.

Who would have thought that giant worms existed.

* * *

Three months later, giant worms, humans as their slaves, run Camelot.

* * *

Another month later, humans have defeated giant worms and start to rebuild Camelot.

Merlin's mother gets better and leaves, taking Blob with her, and Nan and Pop leave. Gaius got better (ages ago).

* * *

"Well, that was a laugh wasn't it." Phillip said, taking another sip of his drink. Merlin looked at Phillip in the blazing colours of the setting sun. He was eleven now and somehow skipped a some years. He was only eleven but acted eight-teen.

"Yah I guess it was." Merlin looked at his drink and took a sip. Giant worms had run Camelot, they (more like Phillip) had thought of a plan, and they (more like Merlin) put it into action. They saved Camelot and not a thank you. However, they did expect one. To tell the truth, they didn't care.

They had some bad times. They had some good times. They had sad times. They fun times. They had funny times. And they had glum times.

But most of all...

They had a laugh.

Who would of thought.

"So, what now. We've got nothing much to do and my dad's expanded my stay. You're stuck with me for another two months. What we going to do?" Merlin looked at Phillip. Bright colours from the setting sun, bouncing of his pale skin. Merlin gave a little laugh, looked down then out at the open sky and the beautiful sun.

"How about save Camelot? You know like Peter Pan and Tinkerbelle, saving the day from Captain Hook." Phillip laughed.

"OK, but you're Tinkerbelle." Merlin sharply looked at Phillip.

"I wanted be Peter. He gets to fly." Protested Merlin. Phillip laughed again.

"Yah, but so does Tink." Phillip signed and looked down. "Gaius was right. You do read too much fiction."

"Hey!" Protested Merlin again. The pair of them both laughed.

"Yah. I guess we could do that."

"Do what?" Asked Merlin.

"Save Camelot." Merlin smiled.

"Yah, maybe wind Arthur up along the way?" Merlin suggested. Phillip smiled.

"And make Uther look stupid."

"Don't forget some ups and downs."

"Maybe grab a girl or two."

"Watch out for the cunning tricks of the fellow guests."

"Strong and brave."

"Sly and smart."

"Cut up a giant worm."

"Corse trouble just for the fun of it."

"Use magic."

"And keep it all a secret." Merlin finished.

"And keep it all a secret." Phillip agreed. Merlin raised his cup high up, making a shadow, thanks to the sun.

"To Camelot."

"To us."

"To trouble."

"To magic."

"To secrets."

"To science."

"To the Emrys."

"To the Emrys." Phillip said in agreement. They then knocked back their drinks and went inside. Just as the sun finished setting.

All had been perfect. All was calm. All was about to go wrong.

"I wonder what our first adventure will be. I hope it involves a murderer. Those types of adventures are fun... But also hard, deadly, and almost imposable to solve." They stopped.

"One: not imposable, just a bit unlikely and two: you idiot! You just jinxed us! We're now going to have to stop a murderer! Come here you." Phillip screamed then ran faster than he ever had in his life.

Stuff like this is just an every-other-day thing.

And now the troublesome duo could only run and kill each other as they wait for the murderer to come to Camelot, but that's all another story.

* * *

**This fic is finished! Cool ay?**

**Hope you enjoyed this fic, please review.**


End file.
